Our Time
by Scifan
Summary: John and his team go off world to investigate an old building. John and Teyla go down a long corridor and end up finding themselves in another world.
1. Chapter 1

Our Time

Sam, Rodney and Radek are viewing an image being projected back by the M.A.L.P. Beyond the woods, they can see some buildings past a wide open field. Sam calls John and his team to meet in her office. After Sam and Rodney wait a while, John, Teyla and Ronon come in.

Sam updates them about what they discover. She wants them to go and investigate after finding out that the planet is not familiar to both Ronon and Teyla. She also tells them to keep in constant contact, just in case it's one of Michael's compounds. She bids them to be safe and after they gear up they go through the stargate with a puddle jumper.

As soon as they reach the other side John puts the cloak on and scans the area. Once he feels it is clear he lands the jumper and heads towards an old abandoned industrial building. Everything looks like it hasn't been touched for many years.

John decides to split them up into two groups. He tells Rodney to go with Ronon and he will go with Teyla. Rodney sighs, Ronon groans and both him and Teyla chuckle as they walk away.

John clicks on his comm., "Just let us know if you come across anything. I don't us to get into something we can't handle."

"We will," Ronon responds.

After an hour of looking and finding nothing, both Ronon and Rodney are ready to call it a day. John agrees and they are about to head out. Teyla notices a door that they haven't investigated and they both go through. The door leads to a dark corridor, so dark that the lights on their P-90s seem dim. Both John and Teyla start to feel uncomfortable, but they soon see a light at the end of the hallway.

The light gets brighter and brighter as they get closer to the point where it is almost blinding. Their eyes slowly get adjust to the light and they find themselves out in a meadow filled an array of colors. They are dumbfounded and John clicks on his comm. to get a hold of Ronon and Rodney, but there is no answer.

They turn to face the corridor, but there isn't a hallway or building in site. All they can see are mountains in the far distance and sporadic groups of wooded areas. John and Teyla look at each other with concern and confusion. They both take turns trying to use the comm., but it doesn't work. John also notices that his life sign detector isn't working either.

John is more the frustrated, "What is going on here?"

Teyla has a panic look on her face, "I don't know John, but I have a really unsettling feeling about this place. Do you think this is similar to the place you were that was meant to be a sanctuary for those looking for ascension?"

John releases a long exhale, "No. I don't think so. There was that barrier there. There isn't one here and no sign of where we came from. This is definitely different."

After an hour and a half of futile attempts to get a hold of Ronon and Rodney, they finally give up and make themselves a shelter with whatever they could find. By the time they are done it is almost nightfall.

John makes a fire and they eat a little of their rations. John looks a little nervous and he can tell that Teyla sees it.

"John? Is something bothering you?" Teyla asks softly.

John begins to fidget a little, "Well, Um… I wasn't expecting to it be so cold tonight and even though we have our thermo blankets…" he pauses and exhales loudly. "I don't think they will keep us warm enough and maybe with should sleep together."

Teyla's jaw drops and now John is more nervous than before.

"I… I'm sorry Teyla. Forget that I even said anything," He starts clear a spot by the fire for him to sleep. "I'll sleep here instead."

Now Teyla feels guilty, "No, John. You are right. Besides I'm sure it will only for one night."

"That's right. One night and I promise to be a boy scout," John reassures her and she gives him a puzzled look. "That means I'll behave."

They decide to call it a night and go into their shelter. John rolls on his side and Teyla settles in behind him. They are both warm, but neither one of them get a lot of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the sun brakes over the horizon, John gets up and leaves a still sleeping Teyla in the shelter. He slowly drags his tired body to gets some firewood. He gets it roaring hot and Teyla begins to wake up.

Teyla can see the concern look on his face when he checks on the supplies.

"John?" she says softly.

He turns to look at her and sighs, "We have enough to eat for this morning, but we are pretty much out of food and water after this."

Teyla gets up out of the shelter and sits next to him by the fire. They both agree that they need to find themselves a fresh water source and some things they might be able to eat. After they were done doing that they plan on trying the radios again to contact Ronon and Rodney. They knew that if they could, Ronon and Rodney would've got in contact by now, but they tried any way.

They walk down towards a valley and see a small stream. They try the water; it is cold and tastes almost sweet. Teyla also observes a grove of trees to there east with loads of fruit. The bright colors fruits that were available to them astonish them and there were varieties that Teyla has never seen before.

They gather a supply that will last them for the day and bring it back to the campsite. John suggests doing some exploring and Teyla comes along. They head south of the encampment and go into the woods. They walk for over an hour. They are about to head back, but John notices an old structure in the distance. As they get closer, they can see that it is a small cabin. It is a little run down, but it looks better then their shelter.

They cautiously go in. They are happy to find a fireplace, a table, cookware, etc. There is small bed in the corner and plenty of warm blankets on top of it. The place has a think layer of dust everywhere, some holes in the roof, but other wise it is in fair condition.

Teyla volunteers to retrieve their supplies at the campsite after John finds some tools to fix up the place. He tells her to leave the radio on just in case there is trouble, but none occur and she returns in no time. She helps John with fixing and cleaning the place.

While Teyla is cleaning she finds a journal and begins to read. Her eyes widen and she quickly runs to shows John.

_Day one:_

_I don't know how I got here and I can't find my way back. I plan on finding a dry place to sleep and try again tomorrow. _

_Day two:_

_Found a source of water and unique fruit, but still no sign of other people and still no way out of here. _

_Day five:_

_I plan on going north today. Maybe I will find others beside myself. _

_Second entry of this day: A little way from my encampment I found a village with lovely people. They have offered me to stay, but I am not comfortable with them yet. I told them where I've been staying. They suggest that I stay the night and eat with them. They also say that they will help me make me a better shelter until I am ready to return their village. _

_Day 6:_

_Several men in the village are carrying tools and supplies close to where I was staying. It is set in a clearing deeper in the woods, but I am fine with that. We start chopping down some trees and gather rocks for the foundation. After a hard days labor I decide to go back to the village until my new home is complete._

John looks unsettled, "Well, I guess that explains the house and where we can meet some people." John noticed a detailed map drawn in the journal. "Well, if you're up to it, tomorrow we'll go check it out."

John washes up and with some of their water they got earlier and after he pulls a few blankets off the bed and lays them close to the roaring fire in the fireplace.

"What are you doing John?" Teyla asks.

"I am giving you the bed. I'm sure it's a lot nicer than the floor. Unless you want to go sleep back at the shelter," he says with a wink.

Teyla grins back at him, "No. I do not wish to do that." They both settle into their beds and they both fall asleep.

In the middle of the night, John can hear an unfamiliar, muffled sound. Once he is more alert her realizes that it's Teyla crying. He gets up to check on her.

He gently puts his hand on her shoulder. She is startles and quickly rolls over to look at John. Her face is drenched with tears.

"Teyla?" he says softly. "What's wrong?"

Teyla sits up and begins to wipe her face dry, "I… I am sorry John. I did not mean to wake you."

"It's ok," he reassures her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just had a dream that I was not able to see my people again. I began to feel alone and that's when I started to cry. I am sorry," she tries to say without crying again.

John gives her a serious look, "Hey. You are not alone. I know it's not the same, but I'm here. I won't leave you."

He pulls her close to him and she rest her head in his chest. She begins to sob again. John lies down on the bed next to her and keeps her close. After she cries herself to sleep, he is able to doze off.


	3. Chapter 3

Teyla finds herself liking the new bed. It was a lot better and warmer than where she was sleeping the other night. She nestles herself into a more comfortable position as she squeezes her pillow, but the pillow made a little groan.

Her eyes flew open and she notices that she is nuzzled up with John. She almost panics, but then she remembered that they must have fell asleep when she was crying. She carefully slides from under his arm and luckily he doesn't wake up.

She looks at her watch and it says it is after 11 am, but it is still dark in the cabin. A small hint of light peers through the closed shutters, but Teyla doesn't want to wake up John. She knows that they hadn't received that much in a way of sleep since they arrived. So, she decides to get some wood for the fireplace instead. As she slowly opens the door it makes a creaking noise. She cringes at the sound.

"Teyla?" John says with a groggy voice. "Are you ok?"

Teyla cracks a weak smile, "Yes, John. I am fine. I was just going to get some firewood."

He clears his throat, "What time is it?"

"It is after 11 am," she answers.

He quickly sits up, "What! Why didn't you wake me up?"

Teyla closes the door and walks toward the shutters to open them up, "I just go up myself and I did not want to wake you. I was not sure how well you slept last night."

John squints his eyes as light shines into the dark cabin, but soon his eyes adjust.

"Speaking of sleep… I'm sorry that I fell asleep in your b…" he begins to say shyly.

Teyla interrupts, "It is not a problem. You were a true… boy scout."

He smiles, "Well, good. I'm glad."

While they start to eat, John begins to read more of the Journal.

_Day 20:_

_Haven't taken the time to write anything. I've been too tired after working on my new home. They have been letting me stay in one of their barns, since I requested it. I didn't want to put anyone out since they have been so considerate. They have been nothing but kind and generous to me. And even though my new home is finished, I find myself feeling lonely at night. I can't wait to see them in the morning. _

_I finally told them how I got here. They did not seem too surprised. Sashon, the village leader, sat me down at told me a story that has been past down from generation to generation. Leamy, an elderly woman, was the daughter of a past visitor._

_They both sat me down to a meal and Leamy told me that her mother came many years ago from another world, another galaxy. She came from out of nowhere and after many months she search endlessly for a way out._

_She finally settled down and had a family of her own. She lived to be ninety-one years old, but ten years before that, she saw a way out back to her world, but she chose to stay instead. She was finally at a place that was peaceful and most importantly, she was happy._

_They continue to tell me of stories of others that have come from the outside and some have stayed, but others have not. They say that the opening appears randomly and the person has to choose to stay or go because it may never open for them again. They are not sure how it works. _

Teyla sees the color on his face turn pale and he looks worried. His eyes well up as he looks at her face and he gets up from his seat.

He struggles to get the words out, "We need to see the villages now."

Teyla looks frightened. She has never seen John look this way before, "John? What is it?"

He can't even utter the words. He simply slides the book to her and points the entry. She covers her mouth as she gasps in shock. Tears start to flow from her eyes. They give each other comfort briefly. They know they need to see the villagers for more answers, to try to find a way home. They quickly leave to head towards the village.


	4. Chapter 4

John and Teyla are still reeling over the entry from the journal. The idea of never being able to go home is too much for them to wrap themselves around the horrible news and their silence is evidence of it. From John's peripheral vision he can see that Teyla is taking it much harder then him. He's positive that the bad dream she had last night didn't help either.

He struggles in thinking of what to say. What can he say? Maybe the person that wrote the entry misunderstood the villagers. He goes to reach for the book, but he can't find it. He realizes that he left the book on the table in haste.

Teyla notices when John searched his vest and pockets, "John, is there something wrong?"

He releases an aggravated sigh, "No. I was hoping to look at the book again and read the later entries. There's got to be a mistake."

Teyla's face deepens even more with sadness, "I hope you are correct. The thought of never being able to see my people and those of Atlantis…"

"I know," John says softly.

He sees the tears about to overflow from her eyes and he stops her by grabbing her shoulders. They sadly look into each other eyes for a brief moment. They embrace each other for comfort.

"Well, figure something out Teyla," John says gently. "We don't even know if the entry is correct. Right?"

They slowly pull away from their hug and Teyla gives a slow nod.

They continue on their trek to the village and in no time they can see it just ahead of them. It's large, but very humble looking. As they approached closer, some children in the nearby meadow run towards the township happily announcing John and Teyla's arrival and they both couldn't help but smile in amusement.

John and Teyla stroll into the village and are greeted warmly by everyone. As swarm of children begin to form behind them and when Teyla looks behind her they all begin to giggle with excitement. For a moment she felt at home.

An elderly gentleman and middle age woman approach John and Teyla with overflowing hospitality. They lower their heads to John and Teyla as they greet them.

The gentleman begins, "Welcome strangers. I am Tamic and this Chalin."

Chalin smiles again, "Welcome."

John returns their friendly greeting, "Thank you. I'm Colonel John Sheppard and this Teyla. We come from…"

"Yes, from the outside world," interrupts Chalin with excitement.

"I'm sorry Colonel for Chalin's excitement. No one has come through since her grandfather came here over sixty years ago."

"Sixty years ago, you don't say," Both John and Teyla's face become serious again. "Maybe we can talk to him. Maybe find a way back to our home?"

Tamic sighs, "We are sorry, but he is no longer with us. He died about ten years ago." He sees John and Teyla exchange a disappointed look. "Please. Come and share our meal with us. I am sure you have plenty of questions. I will answer to the best of my abilities."

John and Teyla join Tamic and his family at one of the large table set out in the courtyard. An array of fruits is laid out along with some large game meat, vegetables and pitchers of a sweet drink. The food is better than anything they ever eaten before.

"I'm going come right out with this," John finally spoke. "We are really enjoying your company, but we really need to go home. We have are still in the middle of fighting the Wraith…"

"The Wraith?" asks a small voice from John's right.

Teyla looks at Tamic with surprise, "You mean you have not had the Wraith come to your world before?"

"No," Tamic begins. "But I am speculating from your weapons and uniform that you must be soldiers of some kind and that these… Wraith are your enemies. Am I assuming correct?"

"Yes," Teyla answers with awe. "If you have truly never experienced the Wraith, then you are most fortunate."

"I'd like to know how you knew where were soldiers?" John asks.

"We have heard many stories from Chalin's grandfather. He was also one before he came here," responds Tamic.

John leans in a little towards Tamic's direction, "Are you telling me that her grandfather never found a way out?"

Tamic shakes his head, "I am sorry Colonel. Her grandfather never found a way out, but legend has it that every forty to sixty years a stranger from the outside worlds come and occasionally they do leave… after forty years or more."

For a brief moment John and Teyla thought they had a chance of leaving this place, but it faded just as quickly. The words, "_forty years or more,"_ rings in their head and saddens their hearts.

They both politely excuse themselves and said that they were they heading to the cabin in the woods, which they found out once belong to Chalin's grandfather. It was her grandfather's book that John had at the cabin, but he reserves that information. He wants to see what he can glean from it first.

The villagers give them some food, supplies and extra clothes before John and Teyla head out. It doesn't seem that long before they get to the cabin. They were in a state of shock and they both didn't know what to say to each other.

They both opted to use the clothes given to them and retire early. The fireplace is roaring strong and John fixes a pallet for him to sleep on, on the floor. Teyla and John both give each other one last sadden look before they say goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5

John tries his best to fall asleep, but it's useless. His mind is still trying to process the day's event. How can they be stuck there? There has to be a way out somewhere. He lays there a bit longer and then he decides to get up. He takes one of the candles that the villagers gave them and lights it.

He grabs the journal and begins to skim through it. Most of it is the same, about how the people are extremely nice and that he is becoming closer to them. It mentions about how they have hunting parties that go out once or twice a week and that he was happy the first time he was invited to join.

For a while, the man states how lonely his night were, but John eventually gets to an entry where the man starts talking about a woman he likes. Her name was Kaslin. He describes her beauty and how they stayed up late and talked about anything. He describes they walks they had and many different things they did together. The last entry of the journal states that it was his final log. He was marrying Kaslin that day, he was going to live with her in the village and there were no plans of coming back to the cabin.

John sits back and realizes that if he and Teyla were going to be there for forty years or more that they may want to get married and start a family too, but will it be with one of the villagers or with each othe? He smiles briefly thinking about how he would love to have her in his life and have a family together, but another thought creeps in that maybe she doesn't feel the same way. He convinces himself that this is not the time to worry about it and after stoking the fire he goes back to bed.

Teyla and John finally get up and eat. They decide to not go to the village, but instead they head out to explore the land more, in hopes of finding a way back home. They head towards the lower hills by the mountains. For no particular reason they choose to leave behind their P-90s and only bring their side arms and knives.

As they get closer to the hills they hear a noise behind some boulders. An enormous creature steps out from behind it. It's almost like a mountain lion, but furry and bulky like a bear. John instinctively sweeps his arm around to keep Teyla behind him. They both draw their side arms just in case the animal attacks and slowly try to back away.

The creature starts to walk towards them, but keeps Teyla in its sight. It charges at her and John jumps in front of her. He starts firing his gun but it keeps coming. It lunges at him and he is knocked down. Teyla tries to find a clear shot, but she's afraid of hitting John. The animal begins to bite and claw at John. It pains her to hear him cry in agony.

Teyla grabs her knife and is about to attack the beast, but some men from the village come running with spears. They were able to kill and pull it off of John. He's in very bad shape and they urgently take him to an elderly woman in their town. They tell Teyla that she is the best person to help him. Teyla stays close John and never leaves his side.

They elderly woman's name is Charise. She is able to fix John up, but John remains unconscious. She watches as Teyla sits by him with a concern look on her face.

"You must love and care for him deeply," the woman smiles lovingly.

Teyla is shocked, "Oh. No, we are just friends. We are not…"

"I am sorry. My old eyes must not be seeing as well as they use to," she says teasingly to Teyla.

Charise's facial expression becomes more serious when she see sweat develop on John's brow. She grabs a bowl of cold water and a cloth.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I don't know if your friend may not make it," she says sadly.

Teyla is mortified, "What? I do not understand. Have you not been able to stop the bleeding?"

"The creature that attacked him normally stays in the mountains and we try to avoid it. It's been many generations since one has bitten any of our people. We have been told that it releases a poison when it bites its victims. Some have survived with some herbs, but others perished. One of the first signs is a fever. I'm sorry my dear," Charise says gently.

Teyla cups John's hand into hers and holds it close to her face. She whispers to him, "Do not leave me, John. Not now. I need you. Do you hear me?"

The old woman dawns a loving smiles as she observes Teyla. She goes out of the room and tells some of the men what herbs she will need. They quickly leave to do what she asks.


	6. Chapter 6

Charise makes a poultice with the herbs that she had some men fetch for her and covers John's wounds with it. Teyla stays vigilantly by John's side and Charise gently places her hand on Teyla's shoulder to comfort her.

"All we can do is wait my child," the old woman speaks softly.

Teyla's eyes begin to water, "Thank you all that you've done for him."

"You may thank me if he comes out of this," Charise begins. "But for now I want you to come sit and have a meal with me."

"He will come out of this. I know he will," states Teyla firmly.

Charise gives Teyla an apologetic nod before she coasts Teyla to sit at the dining table in the next room with her. She places a plate of savory meat and cooked root vegetables. She also warms Teyla a nice cup of tea and notices the she keeps staring at the door that leads to John's room.

"You must have been friends for a long time to be so close," Charise queries.

Teyla turns her attention back to Charise, "What? Oh, I am sorry. No, we have only know each other for over three years, but we work very closely and he has saved my life on many occasions."

"I see and are you both soldiers?" asks Charise.

"Yes, we are," Teyla answers blankly as she still keeps an eye towards John's room.

"Please eat my child. He will still be there and the sooner you finish the sooner you may return to his side," Charise urges.

Teyla turns to her and gives her a loving smile, "You remind me a lot of someone who was very dear to me. She would be doing the same thing as you are right now. Feeding me and giving comforting, wise words."

Teyla is almost done with her meal when she hears a loud sound coming from John's room. She and Charise quickly go to the room and see a disoriented John stumbling out of bed.

"John, what are you doing?" Teyla yells with concern.

John looks at her with a manic expression, "I need to get out of the infirmary and to my quarters. The retrovirus is getting worse and I don't want to hurt you again."

He is about to cup Teyla's face, but he looks at his hand and grabs it with the other in agony.

"John, you are fine. You have been cured of that. You have a fever and you need to get back to bed," she pleads with John.

Charise places a gentle hand on Teyla shoulder and whispers in her ear, "Pretend you are taking him to where he wants to go."

Teyla gives her an understanding nod and slowly approaches John, "Would you like me to take you to your quarters?"

He look at her with apprehension, "No, I may harm you. Call a couple of Marines to escort me."

"It's ok John. Carson gave you the cure and you will get better, but it will take some time. You will not harm me," Teyla reassures him.

She slings his arm over her shoulders and begins to walk him out of the room. They saunter from one room to another until she returns him to back to his bed.

"Here we are John. We are at your quarters," Teyla says gently as she places him back in bed.

"I am so sorry, Teyla, about earlier, I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that you are so beautiful and I've been wanting to do that so long," He pauses. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's ok John. You did not hurt me," she smiles at him.

She pours him a glass of water from the pitcher next to his bedside. She helps prop him up to drink it. She can see him begin to tire and she lays him back down. He closes his eyes and she strokes his hair.

"I don't ever want to lose you, Teyla," he says sleepily.

"Do not worry, John. That will never happen," she whispers.

During the next several days, he would come in and out of consciousness until one day his fever broke. He wakes up and sees Teyla resting her head on the edge of the bed. He carefully places his hand on her cheek and admires her soft skin.

She slowly begins to wake up and see John smiling at her. She reaches up, touches his forehead and smiles when she notices his fever is gone.

"Yeah. What happened?" John asks weakly.

"You do not remember? You were attacked and poisoned by that creature. We were not sure if you would make it," she explains.

He looks around and sees he's not in the cabin, "Where are we and how long?"

"We are at one of the villagers, Charise's home. She took you in, patched you up and gave you some herbs for the poison. You have been here for a week." she answers.

John looks surprised, "A week?" Teyla nods. "Well, I'll have to thank her."

Teyla helps sit up and gives him a drink, "Are you up to eating anything yet?"

"Yes, I'm starving. I have a week to catch up on," He winks with a weak smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Charise comes in with a bowl of soup and fresh flat bread. She gives a warm smile to John when she sees him.

"You had us very worried young man," Charise says as she places the food on the table by his bed. 

She places her hand on Teyla's shoulder, "Now my dear, you promised to get some sleep once he was awake. I have a bed ready for you in the other room." Teyla is about to debate her. "No arguing child. You will not win."

John gives Teyla a playful smile, as if to say she better listen. He can see now that her eyes have dark circles under them and are slightly bloodshot. He nods to tell her that it's ok to go. Teyla excuses herself and drags her tired body to bed.

Charise notices John watch Teyla walk away, but she doesn't say anything. She grabs a chair, sits next to him and reaches for the bowl of soup.

"I can feed myself," John tries to reassure her. 

"I'm sure you think you can, but this is my house and this is how I do things," she commanded. 

John can see that even though her voice is stern, her eyes were gentle. It was almost like having a grandmother again and like a child, he listened without daring to argue. 

"Your _friend_ is quite special," the old woman begins. "That child stayed up night and day attending to you. She even told some of our men to go to the cabin you were in and gather you things. She pulled out some small white medicine called Ty… Ty"

"Tylenol?" John interrupts.

"Yes. That is what they were called. Those things helped your fever go right down. Good thing too. I know the first night you were carrying on about you turning back into something and afraid to hurt her. She cried after we got you to settle down," she chatters on.

John looks worried, "Did I hurt her?"

"Of course not," Charise chuckles. "And even if you wanted to you were too weak. No, she cried because she said she and your people almost lost you then too and she feared the same would happened again."

At this point, John has finished his bowl of soup and the words the elderly woman spoke overwhelms him. She said it so nonchalantly, like it was an everyday conversation, but to him it was like a brick wall hit him. To hear all Teyla has done for him while he was recovering and hearing about her crying over him was not something he expected to hear. A flood of emotions starts to stir inside and he is not quite sure what to think any more.

Charise gets up from the chair, "You look so tired. Why don't I let you go back to sleep?"

John snaps out of his thoughts. "Oh, yes. Thank you… the food was very good. I didn't realize that eating could take so much out of you," he says with smirk.

"Oh, and please do not mention I told you this. I do not want her to think I'm a gossiping old woman," she pleads.

John shakes his head, "No, of course not. I won't say a word."

She gives him a gentle smile in return and leaves the room. As soon as she is out of his sight, her smile grows from ear to ear. 

The next morning, Teyla wakes up and feels restful. She notices that John is still sleeping and Charise is sipping a cup of tea at the dinning table.

"Would you care for a cup of tea, child?" Charise asks Teyla.

Teyla gives her a thankful look, "No, thank you. I am just going to check on John."

"Oh, no you don't," the old woman commands. "You have doted over him enough. I can take care of him. He will be fine. You need to get out and do something for yourself today. If I need help, I have plenty of women in the village that will be more than happy to do so."

Teyla felt an odd sensation, almost a jealous feeling after Charise mentioned about the other women, but before she could protest any longer she is pushed out the door. 

Teyla releases a little chuckle. She recalls how Charin would do the same thing to her when she was a child. Telling her that she needed to be with the other children instead of clinging to her father all the time. 

She walks through the village and the people warmly welcome her. She bows her head slightly to greet them back and continues to walk to the out skirts of the town. She just wanted a place to work out peacefully. She notices a file of branches that are cut for kindling and tries to find two that are similar to her bantos rods. 

She finds a couple that are slightly shorter then what she is accustomed to, but she uses them any way. She begins to breathe slowly to clear her mind of what has happened since her and John have arrived. She methodically twirls the stick as she becomes engulfed in her thoughts. 

All she can think about is John's haunting words he uttered while under his hallucinating state. Did he already have that desire to kiss, even before he was affected by the retrovirus? And he thought she was beautiful. He has never said that before to her. Does he truly feel this way or was it a misunderstanding?

She senses a presence behind her and instinctively she turns around and is ready to use the weapons in her hands. Her mind is still not totally in focus, but as she turns around she notice it's one of the villagers. She is able to stop within inches of striking his throat.

The young man nervously steps back and small gathering of young children that have been sitting and watching Teyla, awe at her reaction to the man's unexpected approach. 

"I… I am sorry," the young man stutters.

Teyla's shoulders slump, "No. It is I that should be sorry. I was too lost in my thoughts. Is something the wrong? Is it John?"

"No," he quickly reassures her. "I was just watching what you were doing." He looks at the children around him. "We all were. Is that something you do where you are from? The women here do not act like you do."

Teyla smiles, "Yes, I am from a place where I am the leader of my people and I have learn to fight against our foes and anyone that tries to harm me or the people I care about."

Her smile grows larger as she observes the little children gawking at her with their mouths slightly open. 

"You were a leader?" a little girl asks.

Teyla crouches down to their level, "Yes, I am."

"Did they every make you cook and clean?" another girl asks.

Teyla laughs, "No, I am not a very good cook."

"How about hurting?" a boy asks as another elbows him in the side.

"Yes, I have done my share of hunting," Teyla answers.

The children voice their awes again.

The young man stands next to where Teyla is crouching, "Would you mind coming with us tomorrow on a hunting party?"

"Us?" Teyla queries.

"Some of the men of the village go out once week at least to go hunting. I am sure they will not mind," he says anxiously.

Teyla face contorts slightly, "I do not know. I do not wish to leave my friend alone too long and I do not know if the men will truly appreciate me coming."

"I am sure they will not mind, but if you change your mind tonight please let us know. We will leave before the sun comes up tomorrow," he says with almost a pleading tone. 

Teyla slightly lowers her head, "I will consider it, but only with it is allowed by the rest of the men."

"Thank you!" he says with excitement. "Oh, and my name is Tomis."

He takes off quickly to the village and he is followed by a swarm of children. Teyla laughs as she walks back to the village and in no time she is back at Charise's house.

John is sitting at the table, talking to Charise and having tea. When John sees her, he smiles widely.

"You look so much better," Teyla say delightfully as she sit across from him.

"Why, thank you. And I heard you had an interesting morning," he smiles teasingly and notices Teyla curious look. "The kids ran announcing that you might go hunting tomorrow."

Teyla shyly turns her head, "I do not know. I feel I should stay here. Just in case you and Charise need me."

"Nonsense child," Charise interjects. "I have been doing fine before you and John ever came here."

"We will see," Teyla, decides to change the subject. "Charise, is there a place where I may wash up?"

"Why yes," Charise point to a cluster of houses. "Just beyond those homes is a small pond. It is generally warmer then the water from the river. You can go there."

Teyla is about ready to leave until Charise speaks up again, "Why don't you take John as well? It will be good for him. You may need to help him though."

Before Teyla could answer, John is up from the table, "I would love to go. I'm dying to get out of the house for a little. I promise not to look."

He raises his eyebrows playfully and Teyla can't resist laughing, "Very well."

As John and Teyla leave, Charise begins to hum a cheerful tune.


	8. Chapter 8

Teyla can see that the pond isn't too far away, but she can also see that it is taking a toll on John

Teyla can see that though the pond isn't far away, John was already beginning to tire She notices that his pace is slowing down; his head and shoulders droop down low and the look on his face shows that he is still in great pain. She is about to turn and suggest that they go back, but before she can says a word he straightens himself up.

"I'm ok. Just keep going," he insists after he sees her concern look. He turns his gaze in the direction of the basket she is carrying.

"So, what did Charise pack in the basket? Besides some towel, clothes or whatever we are using to wash up with," he says mischievously.

Teyla smiles playfully, "I did not even look. I simply thought it was a few essentials that they would use when they bath… or clean up with. Do you wish for me to look at it now?"

"No, no. We can check it when we get there," he quickly responds.

"Very well. We are almost there anyway," she smiles.

When they finally arrive at the pond, Teyla notices that there were very few trees and even fewer bushes.

"What's the matter Teyla?" John asks after seeing the dissatisfied look on her face.

She hesitates slightly, "There is nowhere for me to undress myself."

"Hmmm, that is a problem," he quips as he looks around. "I'll just sit under that shady tree and keep my back towards you the whole time. Scouts honor."

Teyla raises an eyebrow, not quite sure if he is being genuine with his remark, but takes a chance anyway. They both walk over to the tree and she gingerly helps John sit down. He releases a muffled groan and Teyla cringes at the though of him in pain.

"Oh, John. I am so sorry," she apologizes.

"It's ok, Teyla," he says with some grunting.

She tries to help him get more comfortable, but he yells in more pain.

She gasps, "I'm sorry."

"I know. It's ok. Please, just stop saying you're sorry," he says in a gentle tone. "Go ahead and get ready to clean up. I'll stay here and relax."

He gives her a little wink and she smiles. She begins to pull out some wash clothes, towels and some oil with flowery essences, but towards the bottom of the basket she finds some food. Bread, fruits, cheese and other edible delights. Teyla simply smiles in awe of Charise's kindness as John tries to crane his neck to see the basket's contents.

"Is there anything good in there?" he tries to ask innocently.

Teyla looks at him curiously, "So, should I assume that you and Charise had this planned all along?"

"No, you may not," John replies in a hurtful tone. "I just happen to be a good spy. She was packing this way before you came back from your workout." John looks at her shyly. "I just didn't know it was meant for us."

"Oh," Teyla simply replies bashfully and apologetically. "Then I should be grateful since I did not get a chance to eat this morning."

They both sit and enjoy the delectable food while they talk about various things. John eventually starts to tell her about some humorous childhood stories. Teyla laughs at his tales and as she smiles he can feel himself getting lost in her beauty.

Teyla also notices that her feelings are growing for John every single day, but she still keeps herself in check. She knows that they are good friends and they have always enjoyed each others company, but she wants to make sure that his feelings are the same before she is willing to act upon it.

The thought of the possibility of him not feeling the same way makes her face flush and she quickly gets up.

"Teyla? Are ok?" John asks with concern. He can see the conflict look in her eyes. "Did I say something to offend you?"

Quickly she replies, "No. No, you did nothing wrong. It is just getting late and I still would like to bath in the pond… if you do not mind. Then afterwards I can clean some of your wounds as well."

As she leaves, John can tell that something is bothering her, but he knows better to pressure her any further. She looks back to see if he is looking and he quickly turns his head as he had promised.

No sooner did he turn his head, he notices that she left hastily without her wash clothe and towel. He turns to tell her, thinking that she has not started getting undress, but instead he becomes mesmerized and watches her slender form cascade into the rich blue water.

As soon as he realizes that he is staring at her he turns his gaze away. He can feel his heart beat faster and he has to clear his throat before he calls her.

"Teyla!" he tries desperately not to sound to nervous.

"Yes, John?" she answers suspiciously.

"You forgot your things," he responds as he sticks his arm out to reveal the towels in his hand.

She stands there in silence not knowing what to do or say and begins to look around to see if anyone else may be around as well.

"Teyla?" John says with a more nervous tone.

"Ok… Um, close your eyes and I will quickly get them," she answers shakily.

John closes his eyes as she asks. She quickly grabs the large towel and wraps it around herself. She goes back to the edge of the pond to retrieve her close and speedily gets dressed.

Before she returns to John she wets the washcloth and slowly walks back. He can hear her coming closer.

"Is it safe for me to open my eyes?" he questions playfully.

Teyla begins to smile, "Yes, it is."

She kneels in front of him and assists him with taking his shirt off. It takes all her will power to concentrate on only his wounds. He can feel her uneasiness and gentle takes her hand.

"I can do it Teyla if you don't want to do this," he says gently.

"No. It's just…" she pauses and sighs.

John looks around and grabs the scented oil, "It's ok, Teyla. Go ahead and finish up and I'll get this last one."

She nods in agreement and begins to apply to oil to her arm, legs and neck. Both of them continue to fight their urges to watch one another.

As soon as they were done, Teyla packs up the basket and they both remain silent. She reaches down to help John up, but his legs give out on him and he falls into her arms. They stare into each other's eyes and he becomes intoxicated by the freshly applied fragrance.

Their lips begin to move closer to each other. They are a fraction of an inch away. They each close their eyes with anticipation.

"Teyla! Teyla!" shouts a small voice from the distance.

Teyla helps John straighten up and they both compose themselves as a little boy runs down the hill towards them with his little legs going as quick as he can.

Breathlessly he begins to talk when he reaches them, "The men… they say you can join them."

John and Teyla look at each other and smile.

"Do you mean the hunt tomorrow?" Teyla asks. He boy nods yes. "I do not know…"

"Oh, go ahead Teyla. I'm sure it will be fun," John encourages her after they witness the pouting look on the boys face.

Teyla hesitantly agrees and the boy races off to tell the villagers. John is able to get his bearings back and they both slowly pace themselves as the go back as well. They dismiss what almost happen and just laugh at the boy's excitement.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the day was quiet and uneventful

The rest of the day ends up being fairly quiet and uneventful. John and Teyla barely say a word to each other. They are both unsure how to react all that happened at the pond. There are times though; John catches Teyla looking at him from the corners of her eyes with a slight smile to them. She also sees a new longing look to his eyes when she notices him gazing upon her.

Charise pretends not to notice, "You are both so quiet today." Neither, John nor Teyla say anything to debate her comment. "Teyla, it must be because you are excited about tomorrow. I will pack you a satchel with some food for you to eat while you are hunting. Oh, and you might want to fill your… your can… can…"

"Canteen," Teyla corrects with a smile.

"Yes, thank you my dear. You should fill it with some water before you leave," says Charise and Teyla nods in agreement.

Charise turns her attention to John, "And as for you young man, I think you over did it today and that is why you are so quiet. I hope you forgive an old woman for suggesting you to go before you were ready. I suggest that you go to bed early after we have eaten our last meal for the day."

John looks at her and he's unsure of what to say. He almost feels like he's a little kid again and his grandma is coddling him. Teyla give him a look to suggest he should respond some how. The light finally comes on and he sits up a little more.

"Um, yes. It was a lot for me today and I think I will do just that. Thanks Charise," John says with a slight nervous tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the night and after John goes to bed, Teyla pulls Charise aside, "I am not sure if I should go hunting tomorrow. I mean, what if you need help with John?"

Charise chuckles softly, "Do not worry child. I have my great niece, Teera, coming tomorrow. It has all been worked out. Besides, I'm sure that John will not mind meeting my niece." Teyla gives her a puzzling look. "She is such a beautiful and lovely young woman. She will be taking care of him while I have to do some other things in the village."

She begins to shoo Teyla towards the bedroom, "Now, you need to get your sleep. You will be leaving before the day breaks. I will leave the satchel on the table for you. Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight, Charise, "Teyla says softly before entering her room.

Teyla lies in her bed trying to fall asleep. Her mind is racing from the day's event: the picnic, the towel mishap, her and John almost kissing and now an uncomfortable feeling about Charise's niece taking care of John.

She decides to meditate for a while and it helps enough to allow her to get some sleep before her big day hunting with the men of the village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When John gets up he notices that Teyla is already gone and Charise is fixing breakfast. She greets him with a warm smile and a cup of hot tea.

"Good morning Charise. I see that Teyla has left," John says, still a little groggy.

"Yes, she left very early. Tomis came to get her. He was quite excited about her coming with him… them, I should say," Charise remarks cheerfully.

"Tomis?" John asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You probably haven't met him yet. Wonderful young man and I think Teyla will like him a lot," Charise says nonchalantly.

John can feel a disliking feeling rising inside him, but he makes sure that Charise doesn't notice.

There is a knock on the door and it's Teera. Charise introduces them and tells John that she has things to do and that Teera will be there to help him if he needs anything. They smile at each other politely and Teera immediately starts to help clean the house.

Teera notices that John seems a little uncomfortable, "You do not mind me being here do you?"

"No, I don't mind. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you look slightly distressed," she answers.

"Oh, that. No, I'm just worried about Teyla. I don't want her coming across that thing that got me," he says with concern, as he rubs a shot on his shirt where one of his wounds is.

She smiles widely, "Do not worry, she is in good company. The men will make sure she is safe. Tomis told me last night that he was really excited about going today."

"I bet," John mumbled under his breath. "Uh, I'm going to go outside, get some fresh air and walk around a bit while you are cleaning."

"Very well then, but be careful not to over do it. Charise will have some choice words for me if you are not well when you get back," Teera says half jokingly.

John smiles, "I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teyla and the men have fared well so far with their hunt. They stop to eat and take a break. Tomis sits near Teyla, takes out a book and begins to make an entry in it. Teyla notices it that looks familiar.

"Tomis, where did you get that book?" Teyla asks.

"My great grandfather gave it to me when I was very young. I used get in trouble for taking the leftover burnt wood from a dead fire and draw on the drying animal hides. Before he died, he gave me several books for me to draw in," Tomis answers.

Teyla gets closer to look and begins to admire his work. She stops and points at one of his most recent sketches.

"Is this one of me and John?" she queries.

Tomis become a little nervous, "I… I hope you do not mind. I did it after you first arrived. I like drawing everyone of the village."

Teyla is amazed, "No, I do not mind. The details are incredible and you drew John perfectly. What are these though?"

She points to two different drawings; one is of John in some fancier village attire and one of her in a lovely dress.

"Oh… oh no," he begins apprehensively. "It is supposed to be a surprise." Teyla gives him a puzzling look. "Oh, please don't tell Charise and Teera I told you."

Teyla smiles, "I will not say a word." Her curiosity is peeked now.

Tomis sighs, "Once a year, around this time, we have a harvest festival. Teera is making you a new dress for it and we something for John already. We just wanted you to feel welcomed and comfortable, since it's your first festival."

Teyla is in awe of their generosity. She thanks him and reassures him again that she will not say a word.

The hunting party continues a little while longer and then after a successful day they start their trek home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When John returns from his outing he sees that Charise has returned and Teera is sitting down and doing some embroidery work on some fabric. John decides to sit down next to Teera to marvel at the detail she is doing.

"Wow, that is really nice. Is it for anything special?" he asks.

Teera begins to fidget, "Well, um it's for…" She looks to Charise for help.

"It's for the harvest festival. Teera is making a special dress and that will be part of it," Charise interrupts.

"A harvest festival?" John queries.

Charise sits down across from him, "I know our crops yield more then once a year, but this time of year is the most bountiful. It will be in a few days. There will be music, plenty of food, games and many other things. You and Teyla are more than welcome to join us."

John contorts his face, "I'm not sure. I'm not to good at those things. Teyla on the other hand might like to go."

Teera is about to gasp, but she catches herself and Charise quickly distracts John from the young woman's nervousness.

"Well, I hope you do come. Even if it you just sit, eat and enjoy the music," she suggests.

John is about to nod when the door opens. It is Teyla and a young man.

"Teera! I didn't know you would still be here," says Tomis with a wide smile.

Teera face brightens, "I was just ready to leave."

"I'll walk you home," he pauses to look at Teyla. "Thank you Teyla. I'm glad you came."

"You are most welcome, Tomis," Teyla says softly.

Tomis and Teera leave together acting like high school sweethearts. Teyla sighs as she sits next to John and looking tired.

"Ah, kids and young love. How are they, Charise?" John asks a curious smile.

Teyla also sits there with a grin and awaits her answer.

Charise realizes that they figured out that she was trying to allude that Tomis was older then he really was to John and they same as for Teera to Teyla, but she didn't lead on that she was trying to be misleading.

"They are both almost eighteen years old. They were born only months apart and they have been the closest of friends from the beginning," she answers plainly.

"Well, I think they make a lovely pair," Teyla responds lovingly.


	10. Chapter 10

It's the day of the festival and everyone is running around trying to get things done

It's the day of the festival and everyone is running around trying to get things done. John had agreed to go, as long as could just sit there and enjoy watching everyone else to have fun. Teyla reluctantly agrees and decides to help the villagers.

She realizes that her hesitation is due to the fact that it reminded her of her own people and the festivals that they would have throughout the year. The awareness of her never seeing is hard, but she also feels that the people of the village are trying their best to make her and John feel welcome and part of the community.

John goes to his room and secretly pulls out some scrap leather that one of villagers was willing to part with. He only has a few more knots to tie with the leather straps he cut to keep his project together. When he is done, he admires his handy work.

He goes outside and gathers some of the children that weren't too busy with the preparations. He leads them to an open field and divides them into two teams. He places the leather object on the ground and he explains to the children the rules of a new game. They try their best to understand, but eventually he gives up and he allows them to chase him instead.

Teyla can hear the commotion and cranes her neck to see what he is up to. She begins to laugh as she sees John running around and a swarm of kids chasing him, while others were being dragged by John's leg.

One of the women smiles at the funny sight, "What are they doing? Isn't he going to get hurt?"

Teyla couldn't help to giggle, "I believe he is teaching them football. It is a game from his home world and I believe the point of the game is for the other team to get the ball away from him. I know there is more to it, but it too complicated to explain."

John gets distracted when he notices that Teyla is watching and finally gets tackled by the mob. He yells in agony and Teyla is about to get up to check on him, but then she hears him and the children laughing. He calls time out and ends the game for the day, but promises to continue to teach them more. They exclaim with excitement and they disperse to their homes to tell their families.

Teyla excuses herself momentarily and walks towards him. She can see that he is very tired, but also content in what just transpired.

"Are you alright?" she tries to ask in between her chuckling.

He rubs a couple sore spots and smiles, "I think I will survive the attack of the munchkins."

She smiles even wider, but looks sympathetically to him, "You look so tired. May I suggest that you get some rest before tonight's festivities?"

John rolls his eyes and sighs, "I suppose so, even though I would rather skip everything."

"I'm sure it is not to different from the ones we have with my people," she reassures him.

A wave of emotions overwhelms her as she begins to miss her people and Atlantis. She tries to hide it, but a single tear escapes. John reaches out to cup her face with his and wipes away her tear with his thumb.

"I'm sorry Teyla, I didn't mean…." John begins to say gently.

"No, you did not do anything wrong. It just the thought of not seeing my people and those of Atlantis…." she pause.

She buries her head into his shoulder and he holds her tight, "I know Teyla. I wish I can make it all go away. I wish that we can go home too, but I also have to be realistic. It's most likely that we will be here for a really long time."

She releases a sigh knowing that he is correct.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before the night events, Teyla is swept away to a house where all the women come together and get ready and John is taken to one of the men's house.

The men quickly find some suitable garments that fit him for the festival and tell him that he may have to wait a while. John laughs to himself. No matter what world he went to, the women were basically the same.

Charise and Teera makes Teyla close her eyes. As they carry out the dress that Teera made for her, she can hear the verbal awes from everyone in the room.

"Alright. Open your eyes," Teera says with excitement.

Before Teyla opens her eyes she reminds herself to act surprised, but as soon as she opened her eyes she doesn't have to act. Her eyes open wide and she is literally speechless. She stretches out her hand to feel the fine embroidery around the bodice. She turns to Teera and Charise and gives them a loving hug.

"This is so beautiful. Thank you so much. You have been truly wonderful people," she smiles as she fights back the tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While the women are finishing their finally touches, the men are at the square, listening to the music and drinking some of the wine. John is sitting at one of the tables; Tomis sits next to him and looks very nervous.

John smiles, "Are you ok?"

Tomis is craning his neck in the direction the women will be coming out of, "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, John. Yes, I'm just waiting for…"

"Teera?" responds John.

"No, I mean yes… I mean," Tomis sighs. "John, can I ask you a question?"

"Suuure," answers cautiously.

"How do you know when you really like some one?" Tomis asks earnestly.

John smiles and he knows that Tomis is talking about Teera, "Hmm, well you can sometimes feel nervous when she's around. You may feel that you can't breathe when she enters a room, but most importantly is that you can't see her with anyone else but with you."

John pauses for a moment and sees that Tomis is still distracted, "Tomis, just tell Teera how you feel."

Tomis looks surprised, "How did you know?"

"Trust me you can tell," John says with a smirk. "And I have a feeling she feels the same way."

"How can you tell? Tomis continues to question.

John sighs, "Well, it's they way you look at her and they way she looks at you… you just can tell that's all."

Tomis looks at John as serious as he can, "But what about you and Teyla?" John is shocked with his remark.

"What about us?" snips John.

"Well, I see how you two look at each other," Tomis points out.

John gets a little defensive, "That's different."

"So, you do not have feelings for her and you are willing to have some one else be with her for the rest of her life?" Tomis probes. John is caught off guard and doesn't know what to say.

He gets up and turns to Tomis, "I… I got to go. It's up to you if you want to say anything to Teera."

Tomis is about to stop him, but the women start entering the square. John turns around to see the women quickly disperse, most of them going to see their husbands others are getting the food ready. The little ones are all dressed up too, the start running around and dancing to the music.

He sees Tomis finally find Teera and he smiles to see how they are together. He is about to turn around and head back to the house until he sees Teyla. He loses his breath at the sight of her in the beautiful dress she is wearing.

She finally sees him and starts walking towards him. She can tell by the way he is smiling that he approved of what she was wearing and doesn't bother looking for a compliment.

As the night goes on and everyone has had his or her share the food, the music becomes livelier and everyone is having fun dancing. Teera and Tomis convince John and Teyla to join. At first they felt awkward, but soon got use to the different dances.

John can't remember the last time he had so much fun, except for when he was with Teyla during the festivals with the Athosians. He looks at Teyla now and every time she looks at him with her smiling eyes, he feels like he has it all. He realizes that if Tomis can see that he has feelings for Teyla, then why is he still fighting them.

He pulls Teyla aside, away from all the commotion. She can see the seriousness in his eyes and she begins to worry.

"John? Is everything alright? Are you ill?" she asks with deep concern.

John cracks a smile, "No, I'm ok." He struggles to find the words he wants. "Teyla, you know I'm not that good at expressing how I feel."

Teyla tilts her head slightly, "John?"

He releases a nervous huff, "For the past few days… no, since before that. I've had feelings… for you. Ah, what the…"

He gently grabs her to draw her closer and kisses her sweet lips. She doesn't hesitate to return her feelings. They forget all about the festival and all the sounds around them become mute.

A distance away, Charise and Chalin are watching everyone having fun. Charlin looks and sees Teera and Tomis sitting by one of the campfires, cuddled under a blanket.

Chalin nudges Charise slightly, "How do you do it? I have never seen you fail at bringing anyone together, but this time you have out done yourself. Not only did you get my grandson to finally get together with your niece, but you got them to help you get John and Teyla together as well."

"Oh," Charise nudges back. "It was already there. It just needed some help and you know Teera. She is a hopeless romantic. As for Tomis, whatever Teera does, you know he's not far behind."

Chalin nods her head in agreement, "Well, either way, you did good."

She smiles as she walks away, leaving Charise to admire the two loving couples.


	11. Chapter 11

Their kiss lasts for what seems like forever

_**I know that this chapter is short, but I hope to have a bigger chapter next time. Enjoy**_

Their kiss lasts for what seems like forever. It is slow, gentle and loving. They slowly and unwillingly pull away, but once they remember where they are, they knew it is inevitable.

John scans their surroundings to find a more private location. He sees an ideal spot he gently takes Teyla's hand.

He whispers in her ear, "Come with me."

While still holding her hand, he leads her through the courtyard. On their way through they see Teera and Tomis huddled under a blanket by a campfire. They look up at John and Teyla with newly found bliss on their faces.

Tomis grabs a spare blanket, "John. Please, stay with us by the fire." John simply motions his head to where he's heading. "Very well then, I suggest you take this spare blanket. The nights can get fairly cold, especially when you are not by the fire."

John smiles as he takes it, "Thank you, Tomis and Teera. Congratulations to you both on getting together."

"And to you two as well," Teera says joyously.

They all give each other a last quiet smile and John continues to lead Teyla to tree next to one of the homes in a dark corner of the village. The tree is similar to the willow tree on Earth. John sits in front of the tree with a blanket around him and he props up against the trunk of the tree. He encourages Teyla to place herself in front him, between his legs. She leans her back against his chest and he wraps his arms around her body along with the blanket.

John comes forward to bring his chin on Teyla's shoulder and holds her tighter, "They look so happy, don't they?"

"You mean Teera and Tomis?" Teyla asks.

"Yes," John sighs contently. "I'm glad that he told her how he felt."

"And I also am glad that you told me how you feel about me," Teyla replies as she snuggles in more to him.

"Teera was the one that made me this dress," she adds.

"Well, remind me to thank her later then. You look absolutely beautiful in it," he says before giving her a kiss on her cheek.

They sit there silently for a few minutes and taking in all that is around them.

"Everything seems too easy here," John says sadly.

He leans back, bringing Teyla with him. She rotates herself to lay her face against his chest.

"What do you mean?" she hesitantly asks.

"I mean, even with all this and finally being with you… I can't help think about Rodney, Ronon and everyone on Atlantis. I wonder how they are doing against the Wraith and anything or anyone else they come up against."

Teyla nods her head, "I have been doing the same thing and question how my people are doing or have they been safe from any culling?"

"I'm sorry Teyla. I don't mean to be…." John pauses.

"No, John. I understand," Teyla says in a comforting tone.

They both sit there quietly thinking of the ones they've left behind. John comforts Teyla by stroking her arm. He watches as the villagers retreat into their homes. He begins to feel Teyla shiver and he suggest they both get up to go to Charise's house.

Before they get too close the house, John pulls her into a loving kiss.

"I'm so glad that you are here with me," he says before entering the home.

"I am happy as well," she replies.


	12. Chapter 12

John wakes up early in the morning, even before Charise, and goes for a small, quiet walk

John wakes up early in the morning, even before Charise, and goes for a small, quiet walk. It has been ages since he could remember waking up and feeling alive… feeling happy. He walks over to the tree that he and Teyla sat under the night before, and though their conversation was mostly sad, he still feels happy thinking of the memory.

He strolls over to the courtyard and begins to straighten out any messes left behind from the festival. He places the folded blanket they borrowed on the bench that Teera and Tomis were sitting on last night.

He releases a happy sigh as he looks around and recalls the night's event. A part of him knows that he should be screaming for being stuck there and not being back at Atlantis, but the other part is glad that he has Teyla and they finally admitted that they love each other.

He walks back to the house and both Charise and Teyla are awake. Charise is trying to each Teyla to cooks. John jokingly gives her a nervous look and Teyla simply smiles at him.

The way they look at each other is different now. The look is still playful, but not cautious. No more secret longing looks to each other, no more turning away when one got caught staring at one another. They were free to gaze upon each other and they didn't have to worry about hiding their feelings any more.

Teyla serves John and Charise breakfast. John sits there, hesitant in trying it even though it looked delicious. He remembers some of the teasing she got from her fellow Athosians about her cooking. Charise gives him a smile and an encouraging nod of the head. He slowly brings the fork to his mouth, closes his eyes and takes a bit.

His eyes flew open with surprise and a large grin forms on his face, "Wow, Teyla. This is really good. You can make this anytime." Charise nods with agreement to Teyla.

Teyla smiles with delight, "I am so pleased that you like it. Charise helped a lot I must say."

"Do not be modest my child," Charise says as she motions her to sit and try her own food. "You did very well for your first time."

After a well satisfying meal, Teyla goes to the room where their gear was stored, after the villagers retrieved it when John was sick. She walks out with the journal they found when they first arrived.

John gives her a puzzled look, "What are you planning on doing with that?"

Teyla looks down at the book, "Tomis has a similar journal and I think this was his great father's. I thought they might like to have it."

John's eyes widens, "There's another journal?"

"Yeeess, but it's not what you think. Come and I will show you, "she says as she leads him by the hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they get to Tomis's house, they can hear a lot of laughter and cheering. They knock on the door and Tomis's father greats them with a joyous smile.

"Come in! Come in!" he chuckles.

John and Teyla couldn't resist but to smile too, event though they didn't know what they happy occasion was about.

"What is going on?" John asks.

Tomis puts his arm around Teera, "We just announce that we are planning on getting married."

John looks shocked, "Boy, that's quick. You two just got together last night."

Teera giggles, "Yes, but we see no reason for waiting. We both know we love each other and we don't see that changing. Is it different from where you come from?"

Teyla gently and lovingly places her hands on John's upper arm, "His people does things much slowly."

John turns to her, slightly bemused and she simply winks at him, "Ouch, that hurt."

Everyone starts to laugh and John dawns a small smile.

"Well, congratulations to you all," Teyla says. She pulls out the journal and hands it to Tomis. "I believe this belongs to you and your family."

Tomis and his parent's eyes widen. "Where did you find this?" Tomis asks.

"We found it when we first arrived here and when you showed me your book, I figured it must be one of your great grandfather's. I forgot all about it yesterday. I am sorry to not to have brought it sooner."

Tomis takes it gently from Teyla and hands it to his father. Tears begin to flow down their faces.

"We thank you greatly Teyla and John. This is something we never knew existed," Tomis's father says sincerely. He excuses himself to show the rest of the family.

"Um, Tomis. Teyla mentioned you had a journal like it. May I see it?" John asks.

"Of course," Tomis says happily.

Teyla leans over to whisper in John's ear, "John, this is nothing to do with his great grandfather. It is…"

Teyla is interrupted by Tomis returning with his book. John is amazed by what he sees in the journal, from the simple drawings done by a little boy to the detailed drawings of the villagers in the recent entries.

John pauses when he sees the drawing of Teyla and the beautiful dress she had worn last night. A beaming smile begins to show his satisfaction of how well Tomis captured her beauty.

"This is amazing Tomis. I thought maybe you had more writings from your great grandfather, but now I know what Teyla was trying to tell me." John hands back the book. "Where was that drawing of Teyla from?"

Teera proudly speaks up, "It was all in his head. I told him my idea of the dress that I wanted to do for Teyla and he did it for me."

John slowly shakes his head in bewilderment, "It's perfect, Tomis"

Tomis blushes, "Thank you very much, John."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the day, John and Teyla go for a walk towards where they first entered this world. They both agreed to try to come back at least once a week to see if there were any signs of a portal for them to return.

John leads Teyla to a shady spot under a tree and they sit down. He gives her a smile and stares into her eyes. They lean in towards each other for a kiss. It starts off to being slow and gentle, but then John becomes a little more passionate. One of his hands begins to roam around to explore the form of Teyla's body.

Teyla pulls away, "John, we need to stop."

John gives her his pouting eyes, "Why? No one is here."

"No, that is what I mean. I want us to wait until _our_ special night," she insists lovingly.

John's eyes shifts, trying to figure out what she means, "Ooooh!" John begins to act nervous. "_That_ special night." Teyla nods slowly. "That long huh?"

Teyla looks at him with confusion, "I do not understand. How long do you plan to wait before we get married?"

"Well, um… I… I honestly thought it would be at least a little while," he stammers.

Teyla's eyebrow rises and she looks upset, "How long is a little while?"

"I… I don't know. Maybe a year?" he answers cautiously.

"I do not understand. Do you not want to be with me?" she says, trying to keep her calm.

"No, that is not what I meant," he quickly responds. "It's just I was married before and it didn't go so well."

"Are you comparing me to your previous wife?" she questions.

"No." he answers.

"Do you think that our marriage will fail like your first one?" she continues to drill him.

He sighs, "No."

"Then why don't you want to marry me?" she says as a tear falls down her cheek.

He embraces her and holds her tightly. He whispers into her ear, "I just want to make sure that you want to marry me and that you won't want to change _your_ mind."

They pull back and the look on her face shows that she finally understands where he's coming from.

Teyla places the palm of her hand on his side of his face, "Very well, John. We will take things slow."

John smiles mischievously, "Does this mean we still have to wait until…"

Teyla raises her eyebrow, "Yes, John. It does."


	13. Chapter 13

John and Teyla are spending more time together, but it's getting harder for John to not to make any advances towards Teyla

_**I just want to say thank you to Laura for one of her thoughts in the beginning of this chapter and to Jess for all of her help she's done so far on this story; an awesome beta.**_

Spending time with Teyla and not wanting more of her isn't easy for John to do; the thought of jumping in a cold pond is tempting at times. Secretly, it's not easy for Teyla either, but her meditation remains to be her ally.

Even though the villagers are able to keep themselves busy every day, John and Teyla find themselves with too much time on their hands. They are use to occupying their time with exploring new worlds, fighting enemies and training new recruits. Being here is similar to doing paper work. It was unavoidable and boring, but if they had to choose between the two they'd choose being here.

John can see that Teyla is trying to fit in with the other woman, but he knows that it is not easy for her. She likes doing some of the womanly things, but it was feeling of servitude that bothered her. Seeing her discomfort, John offers to take turns to go hunting. When they sparred, John made sure it was strictly professional, knowing she needed to get out some of her extra energy.

John was about to go insane, he needed something to keep him busy and opportunity came when the men asked him to help build a house for Tomis and Teera. He is honest with them when he says he isn't that great at building things, but they laugh and tell him that he will learn.

With everyone working hard, including some of the women, the house seems to go up fairly rapidly. John picks up quickly on some of the constructing and manages to keep the damage to his hands, from the hammer, to a minimum.

John is on a ladder by the far right side of the south wall and helping installing a window on the second floor. He has just finished securing the window when he hears Teyla shout up to him.

She is carrying a basket of food, "Are you ready to take a break and John me for lunch?"

"As soon as I'm done helping with this window and this other one," he says as he points to an opening on the east wall of the house.

"Very well then," she says in a flirtatious tone. "I'll just have to wait for you then."

John starts to descend down the ladder and watches Teyla walk slowly around the corner. He could almost swear that she was swaying her hips more then she normally did.

As he is about to move the ladder to the next window, the young man that is helping him inside the house impatiently begins to put in the glass window without him. In the next few seconds so many things happen.

The window slips out of the young man's hands. "Look out below!!" he shouts.

John's eyes instinctively go towards Teyla, who is just under that very window. He drops the ladder and he can see her look up, but at that time the window is already upon her. John sees the glass shatter as the window crashes on her. She didn't even have time to raise her arms to shield some of the blow.

"No! Teyla!" he screams in horror. His feet can't carry him quick enough to her.

The villagers hear the commotion and everyone stops what they are doing. One of the men runs to get Charise. John lifts the window off of her and sees that she is covered with blood and bleeding badly. He also notices that the broken glass had cut her carotid artery in her neck and is bleeding profusely. He brings a cloth out of Teyla's food basket and begins to apply pressure.

She looks at him with loving eyes, "I love you and I'm glad that we were able to have this time together."

He tries to mask his fear with a smile, "I love you too and we'll get you fixed up in no time."

Charise arrives and John gives her a painful, helpless look. He feels Teyla's body go limp. He fights to keep his emotions in check, but the tears from his eyes deceive him and he takes her in his arms, holding her tight.

The young man that dropped the window by accident, runs out of the house and is about to apologize to John, but he stops when sees the terrible scene.

"Don't leave me," John whispers into her ear. "I can't do this without you."

Many of the people stood in silence, not knowing what to do. Others that have grown close to Teyla and John begin to sob.

John can still feel Teyla breathing, but it is becoming shallower after every breath. A range of emotions flow through him, but soon he feels an unfamiliar calm come over him and the sounds around him fade away. A warms sensation begins to surge from him and the villagers look on as the see soft glow coming from John. They look in awe and begin to see Teyla's wounds fade away.

"John?" Teyla's voice softly speaks.

John pulls away from his tight hold on Teyla. He can see that she is no longer injured and gives her a weak, but very content smile.

She sees that his face is pale and he looks fatigued, "Wha…"

She is about to ask, "What happened," but she remembers. She reaches for her neck and doesn't feel a wound.

"How is this possible? You have the ability to heal?" she says with a puzzled look.

"Apparently so," he says with a slight smirk. He slowly closes and opens his eyes.

Before Teyla could say anything more a person speaks up from the crowd, "How… how is this possible? We saw her. She was dying."

Teyla decides to answer. She can tell that John healing her took a lot of him, "There are some of his people that have a rare gene… a rare part of him that gives him special abilities. Where I come from, there were people called the Ancients and John has a gift that some of them possessed, but it has never been more then being able to turn on any of their technologies. He has never shown the gift of healing before."

Teyla looks at John to confirm and he shakes his head.

"I haven't done this before and I wouldn't expect a repeat performance. I honestly don't know how I was able to do it," he says tiredly.

"I think I know," announces a small voice from a girl in her mid-teens. "It's because he loves you. Charise has told me before that love can do incredible things. I saw his face when he thought he had lost you. He was so saddened, but then something changed and as we all saw a soft glow come from him, I also saw a look of peace and enlightenment. Maybe his love for you brought this gift out."

Satisfying smiles come across the villagers. They all agree and Charise is very proud of the young girl. It is one of Teera's younger sisters. Charise begins to shoo away the people to give John and Teyla room.

Charise points to two men, one of them being the young man that caused all of this"Come. Help carry John to my home. He needs his rest."

"I am so sorry, John," the young man starts. "I didn't mean to…"

"I know you didn't," John interrupts. "Maybe next time you'll be more patient."

John gives him a wink and he smiles back at John. Once they get John settled into his bed the young man turns to Teyla.

"I'm glad that you are well, Teyla," he says earnestly.

"I am fine and you need not to worry any more," she replies kindly.

Teyla goes to John's room and sits next to him. She smiles "You really need to stop getting yourself hurt and ending up in bed." She pauses and sighs. "Speaking of which, I was thinking when I thought I was… you know. I think I have been foolish to make you wait. I could have died and we would never would have…"

"No, you were right," he interrupts. "I'm the foolish one. I haven't totally committed to you because of my own fears and insecurities. That's not fair to you. I don't want to make you wait any more."

Teyla eyes widen, "You mean…"

John smiles, "Let's let the kids have their day and then we can have ours."

Teyla can't help, but to throw her arms around him. He makes a small grunt.

"I love you and don't ever want to lose you again," John whispers in her ear.

"And I love you too," she says softly back.


	14. Chapter 14

During the night, Teyla sat in a chair and laid her head next to John's

Teyla wakes up stiff and sore. She had decided to sit beside John all night and rest her head by his, but once she saw that the color in his face was back she decided to let him sleep in and do her morning workout.

About a half an hour later, John wakes up and notices that Teyla is gone, but figures that she is doing her morning routine. He sees Charise and asks her to sit down at the kitchen table. He stares down his hands as he tries to choose his words carefully.

"Ok. I want to ask you some questions, but I need you to not get overly excited," he says nervously.

Charise looks confused, but agrees to do what John asks, "What is it John?"

He pauses and slowly lifts his eyes to her, "How did your husband ask you to marry him?"

Charise struggles to keep her happiness in check. She knew it would only be a matter of time before the two of them would finally give in and even though her face didn't show any expressions, her eyes did. John can't help but to smirk slightly at her effort.

"Well, it was very simple. He came to my parents house and asked them if they would mind if we were to wed," she says plainly.

John scrunches his face, "That's it? No romantic jesters?"

Charise looks at him confused, "I do not understand."

"On my world, most men ask with some kind of romantic way. Like hiding an engagement ring in her drink or dessert, fancy dinner or something like that," he tries to explain.

"I am sorry. This has been the ways of our people for as long as I can remember. I suppose that we can help you with whatever you wish to do," she replies earnestly.

"No… no, it's ok. I was just wondering," he says nervously. He pauses. "What about the wedding itself… I mean Tomis and Teera are getting married. What should I expect?"

Charise smiles, "It is a very lovely ceremony. Both of them will come to the elder, they will each have a cloak on that will cover their garments until their vows are complete. Then it will be followed by a two day celebration."

John sits there and doesn't know what to say at first, "A cloak, why?"

"When the couple walks up to the elder, they come as two separate beings and once they are united, the cloak is shed and they are considered to be one now," she tries clarify.

"And a two day celebration? Doesn't the couple get to go on a honeymoon and be alone?" he asks innocently.

"A honey…." Charise says inquisitively.

"A honeymoon. Where I come from, couples leave for about a week to spend time alone… away from everyone," he answers.

"I am sorry again, John. After the couple is married and the celebration is over, they just go to their new homes," she says apologetically.

"That's ok," John starts. "I'll think of something."

"I am sure whatever you do, Teyla will be happy," she reassures him.

John smiles brightly, "I'm sure you're right."

John is about to get up until he remembers, "What about what they wear?"

"Oh, that is simple. They wear what their parents before them wore for their marriage ceremony," she responds quickly.

John looks uncomfortable, "That's not going to work for us though."

Charise smiles widely, "Do not worry, John. We will help you. That I am sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the course of the next couple of weeks, the villagers are rushing to prepare for Tomis and Teera's wedding. Their house is finished early and now they excitedly wait for them to move in after the ceremony. John takes his turn to go on the hunting trip and they bring back plenty of game for the celebration.

A few women are secretly making garments for John and Teyla for their wedding. Some of the villagers had asked about the attire on their worlds and decide to try to make clothes similar to what they have described.

The day finally arrives for Tomis and Teera. The village square is beautifully decorated with colorful fabrics and flowers. Benches are set up for everyone else to sit on.

As the ceremony begins, they all watch as Tomis comes in cloaked from the right side of the elder and Teera from the left. After their vows are exchanged, Teera's mother pulls off Teera's cloak and Tomis's father does the same for Tomis. The whole village cheer after the elder announces that they are now one.

The celebration is wonderful and John occasionally would smile at an already beaming Teyla and say, "Our turn is next." Which then was followed by a passionate kiss and Teyla snuggle is closer to him.

As the night grew later, people began to retire to their homes and start up the celebration again the very next morning. Teyla and John dance throughout the day and are having a grand time. The day didn't seem long enough and the celebration finally came to an end. Everyone congratulates the newlyweds with hugs and kisses before the elder gives one last announcement of the night.

The elder motions for Charise to stand next to him and for John and Teyla to come forward, "I am happy to say that we will be having another marriage fairly soon."

The villagers cheer for John and Teyla.

The elder continues, "I know traditionally we make a new home for our couples, but in some cases, when some of us get too old to live by ourselves, we pass our homes to a family member."

The villagers nod in agreement.

Charise speaks up, "But this time, and it has been agreed with the family, that John and Teyla have my home. I will be taking Teera's old room."

Once again the people rejoice. John and Teyla are flabbergasted, but are also touched by her jester. The people gather around and rejoice even more. The night couldn't have ended any better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day has finally arrived. It is John and Teyla's wedding. The two are extremely nervous and barely get to see each other in the morning before they are whisked away to separate homes. John and Teyla have not even seen what they are going to be wearing and that makes them even more nervous.

For John's garment, the women fashioned a shirt similar to a grandfather shirt, but without a top button around the neck and a little higher collar. It is a light cream color with soft gold embroidery around the collar and cuffs. The pants were almost a hazel green color and it accents his eyes. John is moved beyond words.

Teyla is overwhelmed when she sees her gown that is brings her to tears. The top of her dress is fashioned to be similar to the Athosian tops she would normally where. The fabric is a soft golden color. It has one wide shoulder strap on the right side of the top. The top is covered with a fine lace that is the same light cream color as John's shirt and you can see the golden fabric underneath it peer through. The top is also cropped short enough to show Teyla's midriff. Her skirt is made to be separate from her top. It is made with the cream color fabric and is embellished by gold embroidery on the waistline and hem.

Finally, they are cloaked and brought in front of the elder. Even under Teyla's hood, he can see her glowing face and she can see his brilliant smile. They say their vows in loving tones and the honor of removing their cloaks are given to Charise and to the elder, himself.

Teyla's smile widens as she sees how handsome John looks and his mouth gapes open with awe when he sees how stunning she is. They are announced that they are now one and everyone quickly congratulates them with hugs and kisses.

At the first free chance, John brings Teyla to a quiet corner of the square and kisses her deeply and passionately. He steps back to admire her attire as he rests his hands on her exposed torso.

His face is glowing with delight, "You look absolutely gorgeous Mrs. Sheppard."

Teyla gets all giddy at the sound of her new name. Even though it is not a custom for the villagers, she knew it is John's and she accepts whole-heartedly.

The day moves quickly; it is getting late and the sun is starting to set. A swarm of villagers ambush and blindfold them. They lift them up on a wagon and they can her some of the people giggling. Tomis rests his hand on their shoulder and reassures them that they will be happily surprised.

The wagon finally stops and they are led to an area that seems dark and quiet. The blindfolds are now taken off and they find themselves in the little old cabin. The room is filled with candlelight, a bigger bed was made and many baskets of food are laid out.

Tomis and Teera embrace John and Teyla, "We hope you enjoy your honey…moon. Feel free to come see us any time, but take as long as you want." They leave with smiles on their faces and close the door behind them.

John and Teyla are truly speechless as they take in the whole room.

John grabs Teyla by her waist and whispers to her, "I love you, Mrs. Sheppard."

"And I love you too, Mr. Sheppard," she replies and gives him a loving kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

They are finally alone

They are finally alone.

John leans in and starts to give Teyla soft kisses on her lips. He slowly descends towards her neck and shoulder. As he is kissing her, he slowly moves himself so that he is behind her now. He sweeps her hair away with one hand and starts to unlace her top with the other. He glides his lips along her spine and down to the small of her back.

Teyla drops her unlaced top to the floor and expresses her enjoyment with a low moan. She turns to face him and he continues to kiss her, but now on her midriff and begins to direct himself upwards. She entangles her fingers in his hair. He can feel her body wanting to collapse from the pleasure.

He quickly gets up to kiss her passionately and sweeps her off her feet. She squeals a little with delight as he carries her to the bed. They spend the night expressing their love, only stopping long enough to replenish their nutrients and quench their thirst. The night grows late and the drop off to sleep in total exhaustion.

John convinces Teyla to stay in the cabin and lounge for the day. Teyla sits in front of John, his arms wrapped around her, along with a blanket and they sit in front of the blazing fire.

John releases a small chuckle, "Imagine if the guys knew that we are married now."

Teyla smiles, "Yes, I wonder what they would say."

"I think Ronon would say that it's about time," John says with a laugh.

"And I am sure would be upset that he didn't figure it out earlier, but would say the contrary," Teyla adds.

John squeezes her tighter and snickers, "I believe you're right."

This is something they could only fantasize about if they were back home in Atlantis. They never dared to express their feelings for each other in fear of losing each other's friendship, unsure of how the other one felt. How odd life is that it steps in and gives them the opportunity to do what they always wanted but feared.

During the week, they mostly stayed in the cabin, but they also went on picnics and walks. It was tempting to go visit everyone in the village, but the were afraid that once they were there they would not have the chance to come back. During the mid-week, they found a basket of fresh food and wine after one of their walks.

John smiles, "How can it get better then this?"

"I know what you mean. They are so good to us," she answers while embracing him.

At the end of the week, they regrettably decided to return to the village. They knew that the people wouldn't mind them being gone longer, but they want to get back in a somewhat normal routine again.

They villagers were happy to see them and they were treated as if they gone for months. When they got to their home, Charise had already moved out her things and villagers added some new furniture to call their own. Both John and Teyla smile with joy as they take everything in. John thought to himself that he couldn't be any happier they he is now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things are doing fine for the both of them for the past few months. They continued to take turns with the hunting trip, took their weekly walk out to where the portal once was and became for accustomed to the lifestyle of their dwelling.

One day, Teyla returns from the hunting trip and feeling fairly ill. John is worried about her, but she asks John to dismiss it.

"Maybe it was something I ate. I do not know," she says feebly.

John sighs with concern, "Fine, but if you're not better tomorrow, I'm getting Charise in here." She nods with a tired look and feel asleep.

The next morning is no better then the previous one. John gets Charise to checks on Teyla. She asks him to stay out of the room as she asks Teyla some questions.

John paces for a while outside of the doorway. He faintly begins to hear some giggling and Teyla talking.

"Really?" asks Teyla in a happy tone.

"Yes, my child. Really," Charise responses jovially.

Charise walks out of the room with a big smile and pats him on his shoulder, "She will be fine. Nothing that several more months will not cure."

John gives her a frightful look until he realizes what she means. A big smile grows and she can see his face begin to glow. He is totally flabbergasted and doesn't say a word.

"Go. Go in and see her," she laughs as she walks out of the house.

John walks in to the room. He can see that Teyla is still pale from being sick, but she still gives him a big grin. He sits next to her and still unable to speak.

"Are you ok with this?" she asks cautiously.

He gets closer to give her a loving kiss and the kisses her belly. She can see his eyes smiling, "Yes… yes, I am ok with this."


	16. Chapter 16

By the late afternoon, the entire village hears about the joyous news and despite the fact that Teyla is still feeling queasy,

By the late afternoon, the entire village hears about the joyous news and despite the fact that Teyla is still feeling queasy, many of the women come in and escort John out the door to celebrate with the men.

John is about to debate with them, he wants to be alone with his wife, but they let him know that they will take good care of her. He frowns slightly and Teyla nods her head to let him know that it is ok.

A few men are waiting patiently outside of their home and they whisk John away to the elder's house. The women begin to give Teyla helpful hints for morning sickness, stories about their pregnancy and teasing how their husbands were during the whole time, especially the first one.

The men break out the beer and wine to toast John's wonderful news. John is still trying to take it all in that he is going to be a dad. They men start teasing about the different things they had to endure their wives pregnancy.

They all take turn shouting out advices and comments:

"Don't ever say she looks fat in something."

"Watch out for their moods. They can be crying one minute and angry with you the next."

"Stay out of her way when she get close to the end and starts cleaning the whole house."

They laughed louder after each comment. John just stands there drinking his beer and not knowing what to say. He smiles at them and chuckles nervously after each warnings and advice.

"Now. Now, don't you scare poor, John. You are only telling the bad stuff, but what about all the good?" the elder speaks up and the men quiet down. "What about the first kick, the beautiful glow that will shine from her and of course the birth of your child?"

The elder smiles as he places his hand on John's shoulder, "There is always some bad with the good and things will never be the same, but just remember that you love each other and this child is a reminder of that."

The happiness in John's heart grows after hearing the elder's words, "Thank you." He turns to the men. "And thank you too," he says with some sarcasm.

They all laugh and as John begins to walk out the door to return home, they all give him one last loud cheer.

The first few months of Teyla's pregnancy are hard. Her morning sickness didn't just stop after breakfast, but was off and all day. Certain smells only made it worse, especially if John came home with the smell of beer on him. He learns quickly enough to change his clothes and wash his mouth out before he's allowed anywhere near her.

As the baby get larger, Teyla sleeps in more, mostly for lack of being comfortable during the night. John lies next to her one morning and quietly does his morning talk to their unborn child. He gently places his hand on her stomach and hopes that he doesn't wake her up. As he lies there, he begins to feel his hand go up and down slowly at first and then with more force.

Teyla wakes up with a groan and pulls his hand away quickly.

"What are you doing ?" she asks with a suspicious smile as she rubs where the baby just kicked.

"I'm just talking to the baby," he tries to say innocently with a smile. "And I think the baby just kicked."

"I know. I was the one that felt it," she replies quickly.

He face winces at the thought of her pain, "Sorry. I didn't think about that."

She gives him a loving smile, "I know."

The months seem to fly by and from the various signs, given by the men and women with experience, John knows that Teyla is getting close to the end of her pregnancy.

She has just started doing a cleaning spree and getting the baby's room ready. Many of the villagers donated, clothes and furniture for them to use and Teyla wants to make sure the whole house is just right. The baby has been dropping more and more every week and Teyla has recently gained a new burst of energy.

John tries to secretly to pack a picnic basket, but Teyla catches him and gives him a suspicious smile.

John smiles back, "Are you up for a little walk?" He picks up the basket. "I packed some of your favorite things."

"Very well," she says slowly and with a curious undertone.

John brings them just past the houses and stops under a large shady tree. He helps to ease her down to sit on the ground and begins to layout the food.

"What is the special occasion?" Teyla asks as she takes a bite out of a piece of fruit.

"On Earth we have certain traditions, like birthday. Another one we have is remembering the day we get married, anniversaries. I just wanted to do something before the baby comes," he explains.

Teyla beams, "We do something similar on Athos."

John notices that her face chances from happy to sad in a blink of an eye, "You ok?"

She sighs wearily, "I… I just miss everyone."

John's become equal to hers, "I know. I never thought that I would actually miss anyone in my life." John crunches up his face. "I even miss Rodney… a little."

John remark gets Teyla to giggle a bit.

"You know, I was thinking," he pauses to get more comfortable. "We haven't thought of names for the baby yet."

Teyla raises an eyebrow, "Do you have anything in mind?"

"Not really. Maybe choosing people we miss or names of those we admired," he suggests.

Teyla likes the idea and for a little while they agree and disagree with many names. John is willing to use her father's name, but not his own. He felt one John Sheppard was enough for her. She laughs. Then they started to do combinations of various names. They both chuckled at some of they.

"How about if we have a girl, we name her Kay?" John says mischievously.

Teyla gives him a puzzled look.

"Short for McKay," he snickers.

"You know that if he knew you were using his name as a girl's name he would…." Teyla starts before John interrupts.

"We don't have to tell him and you already said no to Meridith," he says playfully. "How about Beth? It's short for Elizabeth or Jen instead of Jennifer. We can even say that Kay is short for Kate. Rodney doesn't even have to know."

Teyla giggles briefly, "I do like Beth though. It would be a nice way to remember Elizabeth." They both nod sadly.

John clears his throat to snap out of the somber mood, "I have an idea for a boys name, maybe to even go with you father's name, but I don't know if you'll like it. I know you don't want to call him Ronon because it will be confusing if we get back to Atlantis, but how about, Dex."

Teyla thinks for a little while and then begins to smiles, "I believe I like that. It sounds strong."

"Good. I liked it too," he replies as he begins to pack up everything.

"Thank you, John. I am glad that we got to do this today," she says warmly.

"No problem. Anything for you," he winks.

As he helps her to get back on her feet, she begins to double over in pain. John eyes widen with concern and fear.

"Teyla?" he says nervously.

After a minute, the pain passes, "I am fine. I believe it is one of those false pains Charise once mentioned."

John looks a little relieved and he helps her back the village. As the get close to their house, she doubles up again. Her stomach is hard as a rock and the pain is more intense. John feels helpless and hates to see her this way. He finally gets her into the house and onto the bed. He quickly gets Charise and Teera.

After Charise sits with Teyla awhile and examines her, she tells John a list of things she needs.

"It is time, John. I will send Teera to the elder's house if you want to wait there," Charise tells him, but Teyla asks John to stay.

John is more then happy to stay and support his wife and to one of the first to witness the birth of their first child. The labor is long and tiring for Teyla. There are even times that she doesn't want John to touch her. At then end, once their son is born, there is rejoicing, kissing and tears.

"Our son, Dex Tagan Sheppard," John states proudly and kisses Teyla on her forehead.

They both admire the newest member of their family and soon Teyla falls asleep along with Dex. John stays awake, unable to sleep after the wonderful day, and stares at his beautiful son and promises him that he will a better dad then his dad was.


	17. Chapter 17

During the next six years after Dex's birth, many things happened for John and Teyla

During the next six years after Dex's birth, many things happened for John and Teyla. Most were happy events, but there were some sad ones too.

Two years after Dex was born, they had a little girl and they named her, Betham Jennifer. Betham was a combination of Elizabeth and Sam. It wasn't easy for them to choose a name, especially when John kept teasing about calling her Kay or Meredith.

Unfortunately, it was Charise's last delivery. She mostly assisted and had Teera do all the work. She was getting too old to do it, but she had a special place in her heart for John and Teyla and she didn't want to miss being a witness for this special occasion. Six months later, she passed away in her sleep.

Everyone took the loss difficulty. She was one of the oldest villager to ever live, but most importantly she was the most loved. Teyla cried for days. John knew it was like losing Charin all over again for her and he did everything he could to help her.

During the day she would hide the pain. She knew everyone else was still morning and she wanted to be there for them. She also didn't want feel like she was neglecting her children, but when she was too tired and couldn't hold it in any more, John was there to comfort her.

Three years after Betham was born, they had another boy. They named him Cadney Halling Sheppard. Teyla never thought her pregnancy would end. Her pregnancy lasted a lot longer then the other two.

John had lots of witty remarks to why Rodney's partial namesake was late, but he never aired them. The longer they were away from Atlantis the more he was sure that they would never see them again. He would never say that in front of any one, but he was sure that Teyla felt the same. He knew that years ago they were declared KIA, killed in action, and no one was searching for them. He also knew that when the portal opens again, most likely they would be extremely old. Who knew if Atlantis and the people in it would still be there? He finally accepted that this is his new home.

A little over a year after Cadney was born, John and Teyla find out that they are expecting their fourth child. Dex is now six, Betham, 4 and Cadney just barely over one.

This pregnancy is different from the rest. Teyla barely has any morning sickness, but she is a lot more tired. John wants to stay home and help her more often with the kids, but most of the time the women just kick him out so they can have their girl talks.

John still takes Dex and Betham to play football and other sports. Even though Betham is four, she keeps up with Dex most of the time and he usually isn't too happy with that. John always thought that if he had a daughter, she would be dainty and would hate anything to do with boys' stuff, but not Betham. She's not a tomboy, but she is tough like her mother.

John and Teyla had many disagreements about which of their traditions they should teach their children, but the things they did agree on was that the kids would be kids while they were still young and once they were just into their teens, they would learn meditation and many other forms of hands on combat. It's simple for fitness, but in the back of their minds they still hoped to go home and they wanted their children ready.

One morning, John is about to leave to go on a hunting trip, but he sees how tired Teyla looks and also pale. She tries to dismiss it and even tries to convince him to go, but he isn't comfortable with leaving her for the next few days or longer.

Teyla begins to feel cramping and decides to lie down, hoping she will feel better. John has Dex ask the neighbor to let them stay there for a while and they are more then happy to help. They also go and get Teera.

Before Teera arrives, Teyla begins to cry in pain. John quickly runs to her side. He is beside himself and doesn't know what to do for her, but he doesn't try to let his fear show. She doubles over and begins to bleed.

She starts to wail, "No! It's too early!"

Tears stream down his face as he holds her hand and tries to give her words of comfort. Teera rushes through the door when she hears Teyla's cry.

Teera's eyes doesn't meet theirs after she is done examining Teyla, "I am so sorry. I truly am."

She can't finish saying the words she needs to say, but they understand and begin to cry. They were losing their baby. Within a short time Teyla delivers a baby girl. She is unbelievable tiny and so fragile looking. They decide to name her Jeylon Kate Sheppard.

Things are rough for a while. They find a pretty place to bury her and have a ceremony for her. John and Teyla do their best to explain to both Rex and Betham. They are surprised at how well they took it, but they also understand how young they are.

Teyla and John are strong around the kids, but once they are in the comfort of their own bed, they cuddle together and John holds Teyla until she cries herself to sleep. John doesn't even let Teyla know how much it hurts him. He gets up before any of them are awake, goes into the woods and expresses his rage at the top of his lungs.

Most of the time, they are still asleep when he gets back, but this last time Teyla is awake.

"Where were you?" she asks quietly with concern.

She can see the red tint still on his face and his blood shot eyes. He doesn't know what to say. His eyes begin to blink obsessively, trying to hold back any tears that want to surface.

"Don't do this," she says.

"Don't do what?" he chokes out.

"I know this hurts you too. Let me help you like you help me," she replies with an outstretched hand.

He shakes is head no, "I…I don't know how. I've never… I've always dealt with it on my own."

He takes her hand and she brings him closer, "If you can learn to tell me how you feel about me, love me, marry me and have a family… You can learn to let me help you heal."

She gives him a slow, passionate kiss and then embraces him to let him grieve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six years go by and Dex is now 12, Betham is 10 and Cadney is 7. Even though Dex hasn't been officially trained to do hand-to-hand combat and use his mother's bantos rods, a gift that one of villagers made for Teyla along with a staff, he picks up quickly by simply watching his parents practice. He also would sneak off and try to practice on his own. John and Teyla smile proudly when they watch Dex without him being aware.

Today is Dex's first day to learn to meditate. Teyla warns John to keep his snide comments about meditation to himself. She is afraid that his strong influence will keep Dex, and eventually Betham and Cadney, from trying it. John simply gives her a playful look and walks away.

Dex has never been a patient boy. He may do whatever he wants to do well, but most of the time he tries to do it in a quickly manner. Teyla fears that this will be one of her worse challenges.

Teyla is able to get Dex to relax and begin his meditation. He slips in so deep that he didn't hear his mom tell him that it was over and he didn't tell her that he thinks he fell asleep.

As he continues his combat lessons and meditations, he notices that what he thought were dreams were actually events that haven't happened yet. Once he starts to realize it, he tells his parents. He is afraid of it at first, but they explain why he has his abilities and it helps him ease his mind some.

Dex is almost 16 and he sees a vision that bothers him. He runs to tell his dad.

John can see the nervous, scared look on his face, "Dex? What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know how to explain it," he says with a frighten tone.

John sits him down by the a near by tree, "Try. Was it a vision?"

He nods yes, "I… I saw Tomis grabbing the left side of his chest. He looks like he is in pain and he looks pale. You and Betham start doing CPR on him and then I see a glow come from Betham's hands. Tomis gets up and everyone is surprised, but more relieved that Tomis is all right. I think you and I were the only one that noticed what Betham did."

John sits in silence unsure of what to say. He has a mix of emotions. One is for the concern of his best friend having a heart attack and the second is pride in his daughter being a healer as well as his son to be able to see it.

He gives Dex a big manly hug with a pat on the back and reassures him that he will help his with all this confusion the best he can. He tells Dex that he will tell his mother and that he will also talk to Betham and Tomis tomorrow about it. Dex leaves satisfied and continues with the rest of his day.

Now all he and Teyla have to do is explain this to Betham.


	18. Chapter 18

Betham

Ever since Betham was a little child she was a shadow to Teera. She loved learning about all the different herbs and remedies that would help relieve people's different ailments. John and Teyla even took the time to teach her CPR and she picked it up fairly quickly. She was one that was never interested in learning combat maneuvers. So, when John heard Dex explain what he saw in his vision and what Betham's gift would be, he knew this was her calling.

Betham had just come of age to begin her mediation lessons with her mother. Since it's rare that anyone would get severely injured or ill, there was no way for Betham to know that she had this gift. John was going to tell her about Dex's premonition and then tell Tomis, but he heard Dex yelling for them from outside.

Betham and John run quickly out the door, Teyla and Cadney are not to far behind. As soon as John sees Dex's face he follows his look toward Tomis, who is lying still on the ground. Immediately, he drops to the floor and kneels next to his friend and checks for a pulse. When he doesn't find one, he yells to Betham to help him.

"Betham, you do the compressions while I do the resuscitation," he says urgently. She nods and without hesitation she begins.

John's heart is racing and even though he knew that it would happen, eventually, he still isn't prepared to see a close friend fall ill. Now, he has to see if Betham can heal him, but at the same time he is worried. He remembers the strain it put on him when he healed Teyla and how long it took him to recover. He cringes at the thought of Betham going through that.

He can see the fear in her eyes, "Just relax Betham. You know how to do this."

"I know dad, but I never had to do it for real," her voice cracks in response.

"You're doing great," he encourages her.

He knows he has to get her relaxed, but nothing is coming to his mind. Teyla starts to persuade her to take deep breathes and if she gets too tired, she will take over. John struggles to tell her of Dex's vision. What if he didn't see it correctly? She'd be devastated if she knew she had the gift of healing, but failed.

Just as she begins to relax and brushes away her fears, they begin to see a glow come from her hands. Their awing stares volleyed back and forth from her to John. Except for the younger ones, most of them remembered what John did for Teyla.

Tomis begins to breathe and immediately John and Betham stop doing CPR. Slowly Tomis's eyes start to open and Teera and his children embrace him with relief. John looks over to his daughter to see if she is showing any signs of being drained, but instead he see her glowing with pride because of what she was able to do. If she was feeling any weakness, he couldn't see it.

John helps Tomis up and gives hug, "Good to have you back buddy."

Tomis is too overwhelmed to say any thing and just nods with a grateful smile.

John walks up to Teyla, who is close to tears, "You ok?"

She nods yes, "I am so proud of her and also relieved that Tomis is all right."

John smiles, "Dex knew this was going to happen. He just told me, but I didn't get a chance to talk to Betham and Tomis."

Teyla looks at him with amazement, "It is truly wonderful that are children possess these gifts."

John smiles briefly, "Now we have to see what Cadney might get. Being the practical jokester that he is, I hope it's nothing like telekinesis."

Teyla smirks at John, "If he does, then you will have to refrain yourself from encouraging him to using it to entertain yourselves."

John gives her a mischievous look, "It hurts me that you know me so well."

They both chuckle lightly before they go to their children and gather for a group hug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mother, when will I get my super powers?" Cadney innocently asks after they get home from Tomis and Teera's house.

Teyla looks at John with a raised eyebrow and he sucks in his lips to prevent himself from laughing. Betham and Dex start giggling in the corner of the room.

"Super powers?" she questions with a loving look and tries to ignore the snickering from behind her.

Cadney smiles, "Yes, like the stories that dad would tell and how Uncle Rodney and him would talk about the different ones. Since Betham and Dex have them, they were asking me when I would."

John tries to compose himself after Teyla give him a stern look. He clears his throat, "Cadney, those are just stories from comic books. They were never really people. What your sister and brother have are..."

"Gifts," Teyla interrupts.

"Yes, gifts," John continues. "And I'm sorry to say this, but we won't know if you will get anything for a couple of years. Even then, you might not get any. I don't have any."

Cadney sighs, "Why won't you know until then?"

Teyla puts a loving hand on his arm, "Your father and I believe that the mediation may be what has helped your brother and sister."

Cadney looks at John for confirmation and John nods yes.

"Look buddy," John squats in front of him. "If you don't that ok and if you do, then great, but either way we will love you. Oh, and if you do, it won't be something to play around with."

John gives him a serious look and Cadney shows he understands. He turns to go to his room with a disappointed look on his face.

"I think calling them _super powers_ is better then calling them _gifts_," Cadney grumbles as he heads to bed.

Teyla backhands John on his upper arm.

"Ow!" John tries not to yell too loudly. "What was that for?"

Teyla simply gives him a look.

"You mean what just happened? How was suppose to know that me telling him about comic book heroes would give him that idea?" John tries to sound innocent and hurtful at the same time.

She crosses her arms and gives him a little smirk. He walks by her with a small smile and kisses her on the cheek before heading to their bedroom.

"I think super powers sounds cooler too," he says mischievously.

Teyla sighs with a grin and shakes her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cadney was not a patient boy and secretly started to meditate while visiting his friends. They helped encourage him. So, in no time he found out that he had the ability to move things with his thought. He finally had his _super powers_.

Dex knew that Cadney had been doing this for a while, but didn't tell his parents. Instead, he talks to Cadney himself.

Dex brings him to a quiet place, "I know what you've been doing and I know that you got your gift, but you need to tell mom and dad."

Cadney looks a little scared, "How did you? Oh, right. I almost forgot. You didn't tell them? They are going to be mad."

Dex puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "They will be upset that you did it behind their backs, but they know how you are and they will understand."

He gives Cadney a disciplinary look. "They're going to find eventually, you know that. Especially with all the practical jokes you've been doing with it. Like taking food when mother isn't looking."

Cadney lowers his head, "Ok, I'll go tell them."

Just like Dex told Cadney, they were upset at first, but they also knew how impatient he was and how much he loved to clown around. Teyla made sure to tell him that he shouldn't do wrongful thing with his gift and that he will continue his meditation under her supervision.

Most of the time Cadney used his gift to benefit others and be helpful. John told him that it was what super heroes would do, but there were times Cadney would stray to have fun and occasionally John was the one behind his playfulness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The years fly by. The children all find themselves spouses and have children of them own. Dex is expecting his first grandchild in a few months. John and Teyla have trouble getting around, but they try not to let the grandchildren know that.

"It's hard to imagine that it's almost been forty years that we have been here," John says with a hint of nostalgia.

Teyla snuggles up against him, "I know. I can not believe all that has happen and I would not have it any other way."

Dex walks up quickly to John and looks worried, "Father, can I speak to you for a moment?"

John and Teyla look at each other with concern, "Sure Dex. I'll be right there."

John gives Teyla a kiss on her forehead and meets up with Dex, "You've had a vision about something bad, didn't ya?"

Dex nods yes, "I saw the portal dad. You and mother even go through it, but…"

"But you don't want us to go," John interjects. "I understand that. We were debating whether or not…"

"No!" Dex interrupts. "You have to go. That's the problem." He pauses and struggles to get the words out. "If you don't, mom will die."


	19. Chapter 19

John's heart sinks deep within his stomach, "When

John's heart sinks deep within his stomach, "When?" It's all he can say.

Dex lowers his eyes, "Some time after the baby is born. The closer we get to that time, the more I _should_ know."

"Is there something Betham can do?" John forces the words out.

Dex shakes his head, "It's because she's getting older. The only way to save her is for you and her to go through the portal. I don't know how to explain it, but I just know."

John gives him a comforting hug, "Thanks Dex. Thank you for letting me know first. I will tell your mom."

John walks towards Teyla and she sees the tears welling up in his eyes. He is about to speak, but she puts a hand up to cover his mouth.

"Is it about one of the children?" she asks. John shakes his head no.

"Is it about you?" Teyla continues to question. Again he gestures no.

"Then I don't want to know," she says firmly and begins to walk away.

"But Teyla…" John begins.

She turns around, "No, John. I'm almost eighty years old. I have lived a full life. Even if you tell me that the portal will open tomorrow, I do not believe I will go. It has been almost forty years. Who knows how much the Pegasus Galaxy has changed? Would it be fair to take our family from a place that is safe to another place that could be worse then when we left it?"

She begins to cry and John pulls her into a warm embrace, "Ok then."

He doesn't know what else to say. She doesn't want to know and he can't break the news that Dex said she had to go in order for her to live. He fears that most likely she would rather die then take their family to an uncertain life of possible dangers and death.

Dex tells his siblings, but also says to them that she doesn't what to know. So, they have to respect her wishes. They agree to take advantage of the few months they have and encourage the grandchildren to do the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dex starts to meditate more to see if his visions will become clearer and for some things they do. The visions soon reveal that only his parents can go through the portal. Only what was not of this world could pass through and since the entire family was born in this world, there is no way for them to go with their parents.

He shares his grief with his wife, Leelan, the oldest daughter of Teera and Tomis. He also struggles with the thought of telling his dad that they can't come, for he fears that he may stay as well. Especially knowing his mother's wishes.

Leelan holds Dex in her arms and tries her best to comfort him. He agrees to allow her to tell her parents about what he has seen so they may be ready as well. Their emotions are scattered in different directions. They are excited to await the birth of their first grandchild, but that will also mean the soon departure and possible death of one they love dearly.

John is beside himself. He wants to take advantage of every time he has with Teyla, but he knows that eventually it will drive her crazy. He tries to do subtle things instead. One of his ideas is to have Tomis draw a picture of the entire family. Tomis is honored and he is more then happy to do this for them. Another thing John organizes are weekly picnics. No less then twice a week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day finally comes that Dex's oldest son, Patrick John, who was named after the grandfather he never knew and the father he will always love, would become a dad.

John, Dex and Cadney laugh at how nervous he is. They think that eventually he will pass out, but he didn't. In a matter of a few hours, a little girl is born. Dex is now a grandfather and John a great-grandfather.

Betham had the honor of help bringing her into the world and Teyla also assisted. She is overwhelmed with joy with the beauty of her great- granddaughter.

A few weeks later, while everyone gets ready to have their family picnic, Dex warns his siblings that today is the day. They go with him to tell their dad.

John stands looking out in front of him an open field with all his family and best friends. They children are running around playing and Teyla is doing her best to keep up. He can't help but smile and still admire her beauty.

His children walk up and stand next to him and stay in silent briefly. John can see their gloomy face from the corner of his eyes.

He releases a long sigh, "It's today, isn't it?"

They can't even speak the word yes and tears stream down their faces.

John looks at them seriously, "Ok. I need you to get my and your mother's gear. I want you to pack light and …"

"We can't go with you dad," Cadney blurts out.

"Wha… what? What do you mean you can't?" John asks sharply.

"They portal will only let you and mom go through," Dex answers. "Since we were born here we have to stay."

They can see the pain across his face, "Don't worry dad. We will be fine. Mom's life is more important to us."

"But she told me that she wants to stay here the day that the portal opens. We've been here for so long, we don't even know what is waiting for us," John says softly.

Dex puts his hand on his dad's arm, "It will be all right dad. I heard Uncle Rodney calling you're name over the radio." He sees the confusion on his father's face. "Trust me dad."

A voice shouts across the field, "Grandpa! Grandpa! Something is wrong with Grandmother!"

Betham is the first one to reach her and finds her unconscious. John, Dex and Cadney are not far behind. Betham tries her best to heal her.

Dex places his hand on her shoulder, "There's nothing you can do. She needs to go through the portal."

"What? What portal?" Cadney's middle son, Braden asks.

"They one that will bring your grandparents back home and save your grandmother," responds Cadney.

Dex scoops up his mother and looks at his dad, "I'll carry her to the portal. It this way and it should be already open. "

"I'll grab their gear!" yells Cadney as John, Dex and Betham runs ahead.

For some of the family members, who were not informed earlier because of they were too young to understand, follow feeling overwhelmingly confused and sad during the commotion. Teera and Tomis quickly tell the villagers and they follow the Sheppard clan to their destination.

Once they get to the edge to the woods they can see where it is slightly distorted. Cadney had put on the radio and as the get closer they can barely hear Rodney calling for John and Teyla.

John grabs the radio, "Rodney! Rodney, can you hear me? We need to get Teyla back to Atlantis right away!" He hears more static.

"Shep… is… you? There's… energy reading… Can ba… hear…ou. Sheppard?" Rodney tries to respond.

John looks frustrated and puts the radio away. Dex helps place his mother into John's arms. For those who knew what was going on, they explain it to those that didn't. The family quickly and sadly says their goodbyes. Tears run down his face and he hesitates in front of the portal.

"You have to go dad. You know you do. We will be fine," Dex says in a comforting tone.

Dex gathers his siblings and the children around him, "We all love you and tell mom that we made you go. Maybe she'll be less mad at you."

John smiles as Dex winks. Cadney throws their gear through the gate.

John turns to his family and friends for the last time, "Goodbye. We love you all and we are happy that you our friends and family."

He carries Teyla through the portal and they disappear.

In no time, John and Teyla arrive on the other side. He is amazed to see that they are back at the building where it all started.

"What happened to Teyla?" Ronon asks with concern.

"It's hard too explain. How long have we've been gone?" John responds.

"What do you mean how long have you've been gone? It's been less then five minutes since we lost radio contact. There was an energy reading…" Rodney rambles.

"That's it? We've were on the other side for forty years," John says while looking puzzled.

Ronon and Rodney give each other an odd look as John lowers Teyla to the ground.

"You still didn't say what happened to Teyla," Ronon questions again.

John's eyes widen as he see that Teyla is no longer old, but back to the way she use to be. He briefly examines his hand and see all the wrinkles gone.

"We're not old," John whispers.

"Sheppard? Are you all right?" Rodney asks with worry.

John snaps out of his amazement, "Yes. Help me get her the jumper and I will explain."

Ronon helps John carry Teyla to the jumper and John asks Rodney to fly it while he stays with Teyla.

"I don't even know how to start. Like I said, we were there for forty years. We got married a year after we arrived and…" John starts explaining while stroking Teyla's smooth cheek with his thumb. He whispers softly. "I love you. Don't leave me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Married?" Rodney inquires with unbelief in his tone.

"Yes, Rodney! Is that so hard to believe?" John snaps, but he sees the doubt in his friends face.

When they arrive at Atlantis, Keller and her medical team are waiting. Rodney had called it in before they went through the gate.

"What happened?" asks Keller.

Before John could answer, Rodney speaks up with a sarcastic tone, "I think they both need to be looked at"

"I'm not crazy, McKay!" John blurts out.

He is about to explain more, but his legs give way and he collapses on the floor.

"Sheppard!" Ronon booms.

John looks at Ronon with an earnest look in his eyes, "Just make sure they save her, Ronon." He sees Ronon nods his head before all goes black.


	20. Chapter 20

In no time, John and Teyla arrive on the other side

When John finally wakes up, he finds himself in the infirmary on one of the beds. He quickly scans the room, but doesn't see Teyla.

"Excuse me nurse, where it Teyla?" he asks anxiously.

"I'm sorry, Colonel, but she's gone," the nurse replies nonchalantly.

His heart shatters and he swallows hard. He can barely say the words, "Gone? When?"

"Oh, I'd say about a half an hour ago," the nurse says with a smile. "She stayed until she knew you'd be ok and then said something about needing some time alone."

The nurse scrunches up her face, "She looked really sad."

John's eyes widen, "But she's alive? She's ok?"

"Oh, yes." The nurse grins. "I'll go get doctor Keller for you."

John gets up and is about to jump off the bed when Ronon and Rodney walk in.

"It looks like I owe you an apology," Rodney blurts out with a bubbly tone.

"Oh, so when Teyla tells you, you believe her," John bitterly replies.

Rodney looks confused, "No, I haven't talked to her. Nope, what I was about to say is that we went back to figure out if the energy readings was the cause of your delirium, but instead…" He pulls out a leather book from behind his back. "We found this." Rodney and Ronon's smiles grow when they see John's reaction.

"I… I…don't understand. How did it get there?" John asks in awe.

"You need to read the last entry," Ronon answers.

John flips through the pages and finds the last entry:

_To my dearest friend,_

_This is my gift to you. Leelan told us that you will be leaving us soon and Dex has a theory that since my great- grandfather's book did not originate from this place, that it might be able to go into yours. I hope it does. _

_These are all the pictures of that I have ever done of the towns- people, you, Teyla and your wonderful family. _

_Don't worry about this book. I did another copy for myself. I took me several sleepless nights to do it, so it better go through. _

_Even if it doesn't, it is still worth it. I will truly miss you and Teyla. You two were the truest meaning of friends. _

_I know you're family will miss you, but we will help them through this. Take care. _

_Love- Your friends forever, Tomis, Teera and family._

_P.S. I didn't get a chance to hand this to you personally. Everything happened so fast. The children send their love and miss you both. _

_Cadney is finally going to get to use his "super powers" to help you. He is sending this book through. _

_Again. Love, Tomis._

Tears stream down his face as Ronon and Rodney watch in bewilderment.

John begins to chuckle, "Thank you Cadney."

"Who's Cadney?" Ronon asks with curiosity.

John's face beams as he smiles, "My youngest boy? It was actually a combination of Carson and Rodney. His whole name is Cadney Halling. Our oldest is…"

"What kind of name is Cadney? And how come you used Carson's name first?" whines Rodney.

"It wasn't easy to any of the names, especially yours," John quickly say in reply with a sympathetic look on his face.

"We thought of Mickey, because it sounded like McKay, but it also reminded us of Michael," starts explaining. Rodney face sours. "We didn't think you'd want us to call him Rod."

"Yes, you're correct on assuming that. How would I know that you weren't thinking of the alter-me and not…me?" Rodney exclaims.

"Exactly!" John interjects. "But trust me, if I knew you'd be this ungrateful I would've named one of our daughters Kay or Meredith."

"You wouldn't!" Rodney grumbles with a higher pitch tone.

"If it wasn't for Teyla, I would've," John says with a childish look on his face. "So, be grateful to her."

"I will. I mean, I am… I'm… Thank you, for thinking of me," Rodney stutters.

Ronon grins, "So. How many kids did you have?"

"We have four. Dex Tagan, is the oldest." John puts his hand up when you see Rodney about to interject again. "Betham Jennifer, is our oldest daughter. We combined Elizabeth and Sam's names together."

John releases a long sign to keep his composure, but he's still a little choked up, "We lost our last daughter. It was a miscarriage. We named her, Jeylon Kate."

"Hey. I'm sorry man," Ronon says softly.

"Me too," Rodney follows.

John clears his throat, "Thanks. It took us a long time to get through it, but we did and I couldn't have done it without Teyla."

"Wow, you two married and kids," Ronon expresses with awe.

John nods his head and smiles brightly, "The kids even had the some Ancient abilities."

"Really? Like what?" Rodney asks with a spark of interest.

"Dex had visions. If it weren't for him, Teyla would be dead by now. Betham could heal. Luckily, she didn't have to do it much. I even did it…once mind you. I'll explain that another time. And Cadney, he could moves thing with his mind," he sighs happily.

John begins to laugh, "Cadney called them super powers."

Ronon and Rodney chuckle along with him.

John gets out of bed, " I really need to find Teyla. She would love the book."

As he is about to leave, Keller stops him. She couldn't find anything wrong with him, but she wants to keep observing them for the next day or so.

Rodney assumes that the extreme change in the time difference may have contribute to John passing out. The reason sounds plausible to Keller and John is allowed to leave the infirmary.

It takes him awhile to find her, but he eventually does. She found a secluded place on the south end on the city. John had have Radek use the sensors to find her.

She is so engrossed in her thoughts that she doesn't hear John walk up behind her. She jumps slightly as he sits down next to her and puts his arms around her.

"How are you doing?" he asks gently.

She tries to choke out the words, "Why aren't they here with us?"

John sighs, "Dex said that it's because they were not born of this world. They had to stay and they didn't want you to die over there if they knew there was a possible chance of you living here."

Teyla buries her head in his chest, "I miss them so much."

He rubs her back to comfort her, "I know. I have something for you."

He pulls out the book and shows her all the pictures. They laugh and cry as they remember the different memories that the drawings brought to mind.

"Let's show the guys. I haven't showed them yet and after that we can go to bed. I'm beat," John says as he starts to get up.

Teyla remains sitting quietly.

"Are you coming?" he asks in a hurt tone.

"We probably shouldn't sleep together. We are not married in this world," she replies softly.

"That shouldn't matter," he begins with a slight agitation in his tone. "We've been married for almost _forty years_."

He sees how much it is upsetting her and he gets down to her level, "I'm sorry. I know it's different now, but I still feel that you are my wife. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"And I feel the same," she responds through her tears. "I do not want things to be more complicated then they already are."

John releases a long sigh, "I don't think there will be a problem, but how about this… What if hang out in the rec. room and show the guys the drawings and tell them what has happened and then you and I will cuddle on the couch together and sleep there. I promise to be behave."

He gives her a wink and she giggles, "Very well, I will except that, but what about tomorrow night. We cannot sleep in the rec. room every night."

"Ok," he draws out his reply. "Why don't we have a small wedding service tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Teyla says in shock.

"Why not? I'm sure there is someone here that can marry us and if not will can ask someone from your people. Maybe Halling," he smiles.

Teyla smiles and she finally gets up and goes into Atlantis with him. They send the night retelling stories and describing the many people in the book. Their story spreads through the city like wildfire, especially the news of their wedding.

The IOA isn't too thrilled about how quickly it all happened, but they sympathize with John and Teyla situation and allow for them to get married by Halling, while they wait for the proper paperwork to have them legally married.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John and Teyla are standing out on the balcony and admiring the view from the city. John wraps his arms around his waist and rubs her belly.

"Any day now. Are you nervous?" John asks.

She smiles, "No, it is not like this is my first time."

He nestles his chin into the crook of her neck, "I know, but now we have Rodney to deal with this time."

They both laugh.

"Are you sure he does not mind calling her Kay?" Teyla questions.

"Nope. He doesn't mind," he answers with a smirk.

The End.


End file.
